Love Sunshine (KageHina Fanfiction)
by Airaa
Summary: Di puncak popularitas dan kejayaan sebagai seorang atlit tim nasional voli Jepang, Hinata Shoyou harus mengalami tragedi pahit. Demi menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang hendak bunuh diri di tengah jalan, dia lah yang menjadi korban dan harus menerima, kematian. Atas doa gadis yang diselamatkannya, malaikat memberi dua pilihan untuk Hinata. Mati atau hidup sebagai seoranng gadis.
1. Prolog

_Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Kageyama. Walau harus menghabiskan waktu sepuluh tahun atau dua puluh tahun. Aku pasti bisa!_

 _[Walau itu artinya untuk menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang? Atau di dunia?]_

 _Benar!_

 _[Itu artinya kau mau terus berada di satu lapangan denganku?]_

 _Benar!_

 _[Berjanjilah padaku, boke]_

 _Aku berjanji, maka dari itu. Bersiaplah menerima kekalahanmu, Kageyama!_

Bodohnya aku mempercayai ucapanmu. Untuk apa kau begitu omong besar di masa lalu. Toh, akhirnya kau kalah bahkan sebelum berhasil bertanding denganku.

Tahun ketigaku di SMA Karasuno.

Final Winter Cup melawan Itachiyama _gakuen._

Aku mengira ini hanya akan menjadi pertandingan terakhir kita sebagai siswa SMA.

Ternyata..

Ini pertandingan terakhir kita untuk selamanya.

Raksasa kecil Karasuno terbang ke langit, tanpa pernah kembali lagi.


	2. Chapter 1

Peluit panjang berbunyi, semua orang terdiam sejenak hingga kemudian pecah suara sorak dan teriakan. Para gagak Karasuno berlari ke tengah lapangan, memeluk teman-teman seperjuangan yang telah berjuang di garis depan.

Mereka berpelukan membuat euforia panggung nasional semakin semarak, pendukung Karasuno bersorak mengumandangkan ucapan selamat. Para adik kelas berkumpul, mengangkat tubuh pria mungil bersurai jingga yang telah berhasil memasukkan _spike_ terakhir.

Mereka angkat tubuh mungil itu kemudian mereka lambungkan ke atas, berulang-ulang membuat pria yang diangkat tertawa lebar.

"Hei hentikan aku pusing!" pekiknya.

Kemenangan 3-2 atas Karasuno melawan Itachiyama _gakuen_ , membuat mereka akhirnya berhasil menyabet gelar juara nasional setelah dua tahun terakhir hanya mampu menjadi _runner up._

Sang umpan Karasuno menatap partnernya dengan mata berbinar dan berlinang air mata.

"Kita berhasil Kageyama!"

Kageyama mengulum senyum, matanya sama berairnya dengan Hinata. Bahkan pria berwajah seram itu kini tidak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Ia mengangguk keras.

"Benar, kita berhasil."

"Kita juara Nasional! Kita akan pergi ke panggung dunia."

Kageyama merinding, bahunya gemetar. Air mata pria itu kembali jatuh, ia mengangguk.

"Benar!"

Hinata mendekati partnernya itu, memeluknya erat, menumpahkan rasa bahagia yang meluap. Kageyama tidak memukul, tidak pula menendang seperti biasa. Pria itu justru balas memeluk partnernya. Ikut menangis bahagia bersamanya.

 _Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Hinata._

Suara tawa dan alunan lagu terdengar dari ruangan kedap suara di salah satu tempat karaoke Tokyo. Sebelum pulang ke Miyagi, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati kota Tokyo sekaligus merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Pelatih Ukai tidak ikut, ia sudah tepar lebih dulu di penginapan setelah minum sake berbotol-botol. Takeda _sensei_ juga tidak ikut, tentu saja karena tidak mau meninggalkan sang _coach_ mengamuk sendirian di penginapan.

"Kageyama _senpai_ dan Hinata _senpai_ hebat sekali! Kami tidak bisa membayangkan nasib klub tanpa serangan cepat kalian." Ucap salah seorang _kouhai_ membuat _kouhai_ lainnya ikut tertunduk sedih.

Tsukkishima yang sedari tadi diam menghela napas. "Jangan terlalu bergantung pada mereka. Nekoma tidak punya banyak _spiker ace, setter_ mereka yang sekarang pun tidak bisa disebut jenius, anggotanya juga tidak terlalu tinggi. Dengan semua itu, mereka masih bisa menjadi _best four_ di turnamen." Pria itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian memicing membuat semua _kouhai_ nya bergidik, "jangan bilang kalian tidak mampu tanpa kami."

"Kalian tidak akan menang jika kalian tidak percaya diri," timpal Kageyama, "itu yang dikatakan mantan kapten kita Sawamura _senpai._ Aku bersyukur masuk ke Karasuno. Tim volinya hebat, aku ingin kalian meneruskannya. Jangan sampai julukan _tobenai karasu_ kembali. Pertahankan gelar juara tahun depan."

Para _kouhai_ memandang Kageyama takjub kemudian mengangguk serempak, "Hai' _captain!_ "

"Tumben kau mengatakan hal yang hebat, Kageyama," celetuk Hinata membuatnya mendapat remasan _cinta_ di kepala dari sang partner.

"Kau bilang apa boke?!"

"T-tidak ada, lepaskan Kageyama!" rintihnya membuat para anggota klub tertawa melihat dua sahabat itu.

Acara dilanjutkan, mereka menyanyi secara bergantian, bertanding skor siapa yang paling tinggi. Tentu saja _henjin combi_ menjadikan ini ladang pertandingan mereka. Mereka bernyanyi dengan serius, tanpa di duga, Hinata memiliki suara yang bagus membuat decak kagum para _kouhai._

Yamaguchi yang hari ini terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat karena saat pertandingan gagal mencapai target sepuluh angka itu mulai menunjukan ketertarikannya saat Hinata bernyanyi.

Suara imut. Mengingatkan mereka pada _idol rookie_ berwajah imut yang akhir-akhir ini debut.

Skor 90, high score sementara untuk Hinata.

"Kageyama, yang kalah traktir es krim di toko seberang."

"Siapa takut, boke!"

Kini sang partner beraksi, begitu suara _indah_ itu keluar, semua orang seketika menyibukan diri untuk menutup telinga seperti Tsukishima atau menahan tawa seperti Yamaguchi dan Hinata. Sang raja lapangan terus menyanyikan bait lagu _ballad_ Jepang itu dengan lantang. Skor tercetak disana begitu lagu selesai.

Semua orang _syok,_ terutama si jeruk.

Skor 92, atas kemenangan Kageyama.

"Kau yakin alatnya tidak rusak, suara fales itu diberi _high score_." Celetuk Tsukkishima membuat Kageyama meraung marah.

"Apa kau bilang Tsukishima?!"

"Yah, aku juga tidak menyangka Hinata kalah," kini Yamaguchi yang bersuara.

Kageyama bercecih, "alat mana bisa membedakan mana suara yang bagus atau tidak. Yang penting sekarang aku menang! Hinata, tepati janjimu."

Hinata mendengus, "padahal suaraku lagi bagus darimu _kusoyama_!"

"Terima saja kenyataan kalau kau kalah boke! Jangan cari alasan."

"Baiklah! Tidak usah teriak Bakageyama." Pria mungil itu bangkit dan keluar ruangan dengan kaki terhentak, "rasa apa?"

"Hah?!"

"Aku bilang es krim rasa apa? _baka_!"

Kageyama tersenyum miring membuat Hinata darah tinggi melihatnya, " _vanilla_ saja."

"Kau tidak mentraktir kami _senpai_?" tanya salah seorang _kouhai._

"Beli sendiri!" teriak Hinata lalu membanting pintu.

Hinata mengusap-usap lengan, pemuda imut itu menengadah keatas, melihat ribuan kapas putih berterbangan bersama angin. Tubuhnya menggigil, ia terlalu kesal hingga melupakan jaket klubnya di tempat karaoke. Persetan dengan tubuhnya yang terkena flu, toh hari ini memang pertandingan terakhirnya.

Pemuda itu menyebrang begitu lampu _puffin crossing_ berubah hijau. Ia segera masuk ke sebuah toserba di seberang jalan, memilih beberapa es krim di lemari pendingin. Mungkin setidaknya ia juga sekalian mentraktir para _kouhai_ nya itu mengingat kurang dari lima bulan lagi ia akan lulus dari SMA.

Ia ambil beberapa bungkus es krim, tidak lupa yang rasa _vanilla_ untuk si partner _tercinta_. Enggan berlama-lama di luar, ia segera mendekati meja kasir untuk membayar.

" _Are,_ jaket Hinata _senpai_ tertinggal disini padahal di luar sangat dingin." Ucap salah satu _kouhai_ yang melihat jaket klub Karasuno tersampir di sofa.

Tsukishima menyeringai lalu melirik kearah Kageyama yang asik dengan burgernya, "pergi dan antarkan jaketnya ou– _sama_ , kau kan kekasihnya."

"Siapa yang mau jadi kekasih si bodoh itu?!" desis sang raja lapangan lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mengantarkan jaketnya, apa lagi?"

Tsukishima seketika mengulum senyum, "ternyata kau memang kekasihnya," sindirnya membuat Yamaguchi ikut tertawa.

"Aku hanya tidak mau dia sakit lalu tidak bisa menerima _tossku_ lagi."

"Kau perhatian sekali ou– _sama."_

Bola mata _blueberry_ berputar malas, enggan menanggapi si gudang-garam- berjalan-Karasuno itu lagi, ia ambil jaket partnernya dan pergi keluar.

Udara dingin menelusup kulit begitu ia melangkah keluar dari toserba. Hinata meniup-niup telapak tangannya yang memutih, "padahal di Tokyo tapi tetap saja dingin sekali."

Pemuda itu mendongak, demi melihat lampu _puffin crossing._ Mata sewarna madu menangkap sosok gadis bersurai mirip sepertinya yang melangkahkan kakinya di _zebra cross._

Hinata tercekat, "nona lampunya masih merah."

Seakan hanya angin lewat, gadis itu bahkan tidak menoleh. Kakinya terus melangkah menyebrangi jalan. Suara deru mesin membuat Hinata menoleh ke ujung jalan, sebuah truk besar melaju cepat kearah gadis itu.

"Nonaa!" teriak Hinata beriringan dengan suara klakson truk.

Gadis itu berhenti, tepat di tengah jalan. Ia menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan senyum sedih membuat napas pria mungil itu tertahan. Bibir gadis itu bergerak, ia mengucap sesuatu. Hinata tidak mendengarnya, namun pria itu tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan sang gadis senja.

 _Dia bilang.._

 _[Aku ingin mati]_

Suara klakson kian menggema, nyaring memekakan gendang telinga. Hinata menatap truk yang kian mendekat dan gadis yang tidak juga beranjak itu bergantian. Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Wajah sedih gadis senja berputar di otak, membuat kakinya bergerak dan berlari menyusul sang gadis ke tengah jalan.

Semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat, Hinata bisa melihat wajah gadis senja yang terkejut begitu ia memilih menghampirinya dan mendorong paksa tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan.

Seperti sebuah _slow motion._ Bumi terasa berputar, tubuhnya terhantam kuat, terpental dan kepalanya membentur pembatas jalan. Hinata tahu tindakannya bodoh, padahal begitu banyak impian yang belum ia capai, masih ada janji yang belum ia tepati, masih banyak orang-orang tersayang yang menunggu kepulangannya di Miyagi.

Hinata bisa merasakan perlahan nyawanya seperti ditarik paksa keluar. Telinganya berdengung, penglihatannya kabur, dadanya sakit luar biasa seakan ada yang meremas kuat jantungnya.

"Hinata!"

Ah. Ada yang memanggilnya, itu suara Kageyama. Mungkin ini halusinasi sebelum kematian.

"Hinata!"

Sosok surai _raven_ tertangkap penglihatannya yang mengabur. Itu benar Kageyama ternyata.

"K..kage..yama."

Hinata berjuang memaksa dirinya untuk tetap sadar, kini ia bisa melihat wajah sang partner dengan jelas. Wajah Kageyama memucat begitu melihatnya. Semengerikan itu kah sosoknya sekarang?

"Hinata bertahanlah! Boke, jangan berani-berani pergi dariku! Ambulan akan datang, bertahanlah," jeda sejenak, Hinata bisa melihat bulir air jatuh dari mata _blueberry_ itu, "kau belum menepati janjimu _boke!_ Kau bilang akan terus berada di satu lapangan denganku!"

 _[Jangan katakan itu, Kageyama.]_

Bibir pucat si pria mungil gemetar, napasnya terputus-putus, air matanya jatuh bercampur bersama darahnya yang menganak sungai.

"K..ge...y..ma."

"Jangan bicara!" bentaknya kalut. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi boke, bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

 _[Maafkan aku Kageyama, aku bodoh.]_

"Kau akan hidup! Pasti. Kita akan bermain lagi, aku berjanji akan memberikan sebanyak apapun _toss_ untukmu. Jadi jangan bicara lagi."

 _[Maafkan aku, sungguh. Maafkan aku.]_

Napasnya terputus-putus, tubuhnya sesekali mengejang, mata sewarna madu itu sesekali terpejam lalu terbuka lagi namun meredup. Tangan mungil itu terangkat walau gemetaran, disentuhnya pipi pria _raven_ itu, tidak peduli wajah sang partner akan kotor karena darahnya.

Tangan itu sangat dingin, seperti es. Kageyama memegang tangan Hinata, membiarkan partner kecil itu menyentuh pipinya.

Pemuda mungil itu mengusahakan senyum, sejenak Kageyama menghela napas lega, namun apa yang diucapkan sang partner setelah itu seakan membuat dunia Kageyama hancur seketika.

" _Aku ka..lah K..kageyama."_

 _"gomen..ne."_

Tangan dingin itu memberat, seiring mata sewarna madu yang perlahan menutup, di tengah riuh orang berkerumun dan suara sirine ambulan. Kageyama bisa mendengar hembusan napas panjang dari sang partner.

Napas terakhirnya.

Kageyama membeku di tempatnya, ia belum juga melepaskan tangan pria mungil itu saat petugas kesehatan datang untuk memeriksa korban.

"Nak, minggir dulu!" bentak salah seorang petugas kesehatan.

Mereka memeriksa Hinata, menekan-nekan nadi di tangan dan dadanya. Kageyama ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Salah seorang petugas yang memeriksa Hinata menggeleng kearah rekannya. Mereka berkomunikasi tanpa kata, namun Kageyama mengerti jelas maksud semuanya.

Hinata tidak selamat. Dia mati. Itulah artinya.

Disisi lain gadis yang terselamatkan menatap nanar kerumunan orang di tengah jalan. Tubuhnya tersentak begitu mendengar percakapan beberapa orang yang baru keluar dari kerumunan.

" _Korbannya tidak selamat, dia meninggal dunia."_

 _"Ini akan jadi berita heboh besok, korbannya ternyata pemain tim nasional muda Jepang nomor 10 dari SMA Karasuno."_

 _"Ini akan jadi berita duka untuk para penggemar voli di seluruh Jepang."_

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	3. Chapter 2

Jalan pegununangan yang biasanya sepi kini dilalui banyak mobil, tujuan mereka adalah rumah duka keluarga Hinata. Jepang dibuat heboh dengan meninggalnya salah satu kandidat timnas Voli Jepang bernomor punggung 10 itu. Para kerabat, teman, sahabat dan penggemar voli di seluruh Jepang berduka.

Sosok secerah matahari itu sudah pergi.

Gagak kecil yang menyimpan segudang stamina dan semangat itu kini telah terbang jauh ke langit, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Jasad Hinata Shoyou sudah di kremasi pagi tadi, para pelayat dari kalangan wartawan dan pelatih besar voli pun tidak luput untuk datang memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuknya. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam berlangsung upacara penghormatan di rumah duka, namun hingga kini isak tangis yang _ditinggalkan_ belum juga reda.

Natsu terus memeluk ayahnya, mata anak manis itu bengkak dan merah, berkali-kali bibir ranum itu merapalkan ' _nii–chan'_ di depan foto sang kakak.

Kageyama menatap nanar foto _partner_ mungilnya, air matanya berhenti beberapa saat lalu. Habis mungkin. Usai berdoa dan menyalakan dupa, dia membungkuk pada nyonya dan tuan Hinata.

"Aku turut sedih." Ucapnya dengan bahu bergetar.

Ibu Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan pundak pemuda _raven_ didepannya, "aku dengar kau sering bertengkar dengan Shoyou, maafkan puteraku ya, nak Tobi—"

"Tidak!" potong Kageyama membuat ibunda Hinata terkejut. "Jangan meminta maaf oba– _san._ Bermain voli bersama Hinata adalah saat yang terbaik untukku, dia menyelamatkanku dari ketidakpercayaan diri atas trauma di masa lalu. Dia sahabat terbaikku, keberadaannya tidak tergantikan. Jadi jangan meminta maaf."

Semua anggota tim, termasuk para alumni klub voli Karasuno tertegun, mereka terdiam kemudian kembali menangis sedih. Benar kata Kageyama. Sosok Hinata benar-benar tidak tergantikan.

 _[Aku dimana?]_

Desir angin membelai lembut, padang rumput bergoyang memainkan musik gemerisik musim semi. Pria bersurai senja itu berdiri di bawah naungan pohon sakura besar, mata sewarna madu itu menatap takjup hamparan bukit ilalang dan danau berair tenang.

 _[Aku dimana?]_

 _[Kau di surga.]_

Pria senja membalikan tubuh, kepalanya tertoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sosok suara yang menggema di kepalanya.

 _[Kau siapa?]_

 _[Aku malaikat utusan Tuhan]_

Pria senja tertunduk, gurat wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan.

 _[Aku sudah mati?]_

 _[Kau sudah mati, kecelakaan, pendarahan otak berat dan hipotermia]_

Raut wajah pria senja berubah cemberut.

 _[Aku tidak perlu rincian sedetail itu malaikat–san]_

 _[Kau juga menyelamatkan seorang nyawa.]_

Biner madu melebar, ia teringat sosok gadis manis bersurai mirip sepertinya yang hendak mengakhiri hidupnya di jalan raya.

 _[Apa dia baik-baik saja? Malaikat–san?]_

 _[Dia tidak pernah baik-baik saja. Dia sudah dibuang ibunya di depan panti asuhan saat masih bayi. Dia diaposi pria bejad yang kemudian mencabulinya di usia sepuluh tahun. Berhasil kabur dari rumah pria itu dan tinggal sendirian, dia malah mendapat perlakuan buruk dari teman-temannya di sekolah.]_

 _[Jadi saat itu dia sungguh ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?]_

 _[Benar]_

Secercah cahaya biru muncul di balik pohon, cahaya itu perlahan melebar, membentuk sosok manusia hingga muncul pria bersurai padi dengan hakama bermotif bunga _peony._

"Kau yang bicara padaku?" tanya Hinata.

Pria muda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Selamat datang di dunia abadi, Hinata Shoyou. Apa kau menyesal telah menyelamatkan gadis itu?"

Hinata terdiam, biner madunya menerawang pemandangan danau berair tenang. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "aku tidak menyesal. Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang aku anggap benar. Tapi—" pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Pria padi memiringkan kepala, "tapi?"

Hinata menunduk sedih, "aku belum menepati janjiku pada Kageyama."

Malaikat itu tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekat, seketika aroma wangi peony memenuhi indera penciuman. "Sebelum itu, perkenalkan. Aku salah seorang malaikat surga, namaku Natsume Takashi. Sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah penawaran untukmu."

Kening pria mungil berkerut, ia menatap si malaikat bingung. "Pernawaran?"

Pria bersurai padi mengangguk, "tiga hari setelah kematianmu, gadis yang kau selamatkan terus berdoa pada langit. Ia datang ke hampir seratus kuil untuk berdoa. Meminta pada dewa mana saja untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Dia ingin menukar nyawanya dengan nyawamu."

Biner madu Hinata melebar.

"Para dewa melakukan _kamuhakari_ dan dibuatlah keputusan untuk memberikanmu penawaran ini." Malaikat bernama Natsume itu memberi jeda, ia menatap dalam pria mungil didepannya, "Hinata Shoyou, apa kau mau hidup kembali?"

Hinata tercekat. "Hidup lagi?"

"Gadis itu sudah menyerahkan sepenuhnya nyawanya, seumur hidup dia tidak pernah merasakan sedikitpun manisnya kehidupan. Walau kau sudah menyelamatkannya, pasti nantinya gadis itu akan kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Dia sudah benar-benar menyerah dengan hidupnya. Maka dari itu, penawaran kami adalah.."

Hinata menelan ludah.

"Tetap mati dan menikmati surga, atau mencoba kembali ke dunia menggunakan tubuh gadis itu. Identitasnya, tentang kelahiran bahkan ingatan semua orang tentang gadis itu akan kami hapuskan. Kau bisa memakai tubuh gadis itu untuk menepati janjimu dengan sahabatmu, kau bisa bebas pergi bersekolah ke sekolah yang sama dan membuat identitas baru."

Hinata terdiam, kepalanya masih sibuk mencerna ucapan si malaikat yang juga bertubuh sama mungilnya dengannya.

"Maksudmu aku hidup kembali dengan tubuh _perempuan_?" tanyanya dengan menekankan kata terakhir.

"Benar, tapi hanya dengan waktu yang ditetapkan. Kematian tetaplah kematian, kematian sudah ditakdirkan pada setiap insan sebelum mereka lahir. Takdirmu menjadi seseorang yang sudah meninggal juga tidak berubah. Kau hanya bisa kembali ke dunia selama setahun, setelah itu kau akan kembali ke sini. Ke dunia abadi."

"Hanya setahun?"

Natsume mengangguk, "selain itu kau tidak boleh membocorkan identitasmu sebagai Hinata Shoyou, jika sampai identitasmu terbongkar, maka kami akan segera memulangkanmu ke surga."

Hinata tertegun, ia kembali menerawang. Sejujurnya, ia sudah menerima takdir. Ia tidak marah ataupun kesal karena meninggal di usia muda. Setidaknya impiannya memenangkan kejuaraan nasional sudah teraih. Namun disisi lain, ia masih ingin melihat Natsu tumbuh besar, ia masih ingin menerima _toss_ Kageyama dan bermain bersama pemuda itu di laga dunia.

Masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Kau menerimanya?"

Suara bariton lembut itu membuat tubuh Hinata tersentak, ia menoleh, memandang si malaikat lamat-lamat. "Aku.." suaranya sesekali tertahan di tenggorokan, "tidak marah atau kesal. Hanya saja memang benar, seindah apapun surga. Aku masih ingin bertemu teman-temanku di dunia. Melakukan banyak hal bersama mereka. Jika memang kesempatan itu diberikan untukku, walau aku harus merasakan sakitnya kematian sebanyak dua kali. Maka—"

Sorot mata sewarna madu itu menajam, "aku tetap akan menerimanya."

Sudut bibir Natsume terangkat. "Kalau begitu—" ia tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk singkat.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan keduamu, Hinata Shoyou."

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	4. Chapter 3

Cahaya matahari menusuk kelopak mata membuat mata sewarna madu itu terbuka perlahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, memandang langit-langit kayu.

"Selamat pagi."

Ia terlonjak dan sontak duduk begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familier itu. Hinata menoleh, matanya membulat mendapati pria bersurai padi yang tengah membukakan jendela.

"Malaikat– _san_?"

Pria yang dipanggil itu tertawa kecil, "panggil saja aku Natsume, Shoyou– _kun—_ tidak maksudku, Shoyou– _chan,_ mungkin?"

"Hah?"

Hinata kalut dan seketika beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia menghampiri cermin besar di sudut ruangan. Matanya melebar, ini bukan tubuhnya, tapi tubuh gadis yang diselamatkannya waktu itu. Hinata meraba-raba wajah, leher hingga dadanya. Pipinya memanas begitu merasakan tonjolan besar di dadanya.

"Payudara!" pekiknya dengan wajah semerah tomat, "kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa malaikat– _san_?! Maksudku, pemilik asli tubuh ini pasti marah karena aku akan sering melihat tubuhnya."

"Tenang saja, pemilik tubuh itu kini sudah dianggap meninggal. Jiwanya sudah ada di langit dan bertemu orang-orang baik yang sudah merawatnya saat di panti dulu. Anggap saja tubuh itu milikmu sendiri, Shoyou."

Hinata terdiam. Ia menatap sekali lagi pantulan tubuh barunya di cermin. Mata sewarna madu dengan surai jingga sepunggung. Takdir itu luar biasa. Siapa sangka ia akan memakai tubuh gadis yang begitu mirip dengan tubuh aslinya.

"Kau tinggal pikirkan nama dan identitas barumu. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu selama di dunia. Tugasku tentu saja untuk mengawasimu."

Gadis manis itu duduk di tepi kasur, ia memegang dagu, nampak berpikir. "Menurut Natsume– _san,_ nama apa yang cocok untukku?"

Natsume menoleh, ia terdiam ikut berpikir. Pemuda cantik itu melihat dari ujung kaki hingga kepala gadis jejadian itu. "Kau cukup cantik ya, Shoyou– _kun."_

Hinata bergidik lalu menutupi dadanya, pipinya merona. "Ini kan bukan tubuhku malaikat– _san_!" pekiknya.

"Mata madu dengan rambut sewarna jingga, kulit seputih salju," gumam Natsume, "mungkin nama Hina cocok untukmu, satu kanji berarti matahari."

Hinata berbinar, "itu bagus Natsume– _san._ Lalu bagaimana dengan marga?"

Natsume menggedikan bahu, "kau pikirkan sendiri."

"Eeh," dengus Hinata, ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau aku pakai marga Natsume juga, kau juga menyamar sebagai manusia, bukan? Aku bisa bilang pada orang-orang kalau kau kakakku."

Natsume tersenyum lebar, "itu bagus juga Shoyou– _kun._ Dari catatan kematianmu, aku pikir kau bodoh, ternyata kau cukup pintar juga."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera membuatkan identitas barumu dengan nama Natsume Hina, besok aku akan langsung mendaftarkanmu di Karasuno. Kau akan ada di kelas 2 Shoyou– _kun,_ umur pemilik asli tubuh itu ternyata lebih muda setahun darimu."

Hinata mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Aku jadi bersemangat!"

Alis Natsume terangkat tinggi, ia menatap sinis Hinata yang memucat. "Kemana semangatmu kemarin?"

Hinata menoleh patah-patah kearah sang malaikat, ia menghela napas. "Aku sungguh harus pakai rok?"

"Tentu saja! Kau itu perempuan. Cepatlah nanti kau terlambat, aku mengaku sebagai walimu jadi aku tidak mau kau berbuat masalah di hari pertamamu ke sekolah."

Hinata mendengus dan memasang rok sepaha itu, ia tatap sang malaikat kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Seperti ini?"

Natsume menatap sosok gadis didepannya lamat-lamat, ia berdecak dan menarik tangan gadis itu dan menuntunnya duduk di kursi meja rias. "Kau itu perempuan, ingat itu! Penampilan itu penting."

Surai jingga yang tadinya kusut di sisir hingga rapi kemudian diikat _ponytail_ , wajah kuyunya di beri riasan tipis oleh malaikat itu. Ia menatap sosok Hinata sekali lagi dan mengangguk puas.

"Sempurna, kau cantik sekali Sh—maksudku, Hina– _chan."_

Hinata menatap takjub pantulan dirinya di cermin, "andai aku masih hidup mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta pada gadis ini. Tidak kusangka kau hebat merias malaikat– _san_."

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi sana. Jangan sampai terlambat." Ucap Natsume dan mendorong paksa tubuh gadis itu keluar rumah.

"Aku bahkan belum sara—"

Pintu ditutup.

"pan."

Hinata berdecih, ia pandangi rumah besar di hadapannya. "Malaikat– _san,_ dapat uang darimana untuk menyewa rumah besar ini, dan juga." Gadis itu merogoh saku roknya, matanya berbinar melihat beberapa lembar uang disana. "Dia juga memberiku banyak uang untuk jajan!"

Suasana di Karasuno tidak seramai biasanya. Begitu ia sampai di sekolah, hatinya seketika sesak melihat begitu banyak karangan bunga di sekitar gerbang sekolah untuk menghormati kematiannya.

Ia tidak menyangka kematiannya yang sudah nyaris seminggu itu masih saja menyisakan duka. Jujur, Hinata tidak merasa senang. Ia ingin orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya untuk tetap bahagia bahkan ia lebih berharap tidak ada yang menangisi kematiannya karena bagaimanapun juga ia masih baik-baik saja walau sudah tidak ada di dunia.

Suasana di kelas 2-1 seketika ramai begitu mendengar akan ada murid baru di kelas mereka.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, ya!"

"Semoga saja perempuan!"

"Kalau cantik aku akan langsung mendekatinya."

Suara pintu digeser membuat suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai langsung senyap seketika. Yoshida _sensei_ masuk dan memberi salam.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Hina– _chan_ masuklah."

Seluruh pasang mata melebar begitu Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas, para anak laki-laki tertegun dengan pipi merona.

" _Kawaiii."_ batin mereka bersamaan.

Hinata menatap gugup seisi kelas, ia menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian membungkuk. "Natsume Hina _desu,_ aku pindahan dari Tokyo. _Yoroshikunegaishimasu."_

" _Shimasuu!"_ teriak mereka membuat seluruh gadis termasuk Hinata terlonjak kaget.

Yoshida _sensei_ hanya menatap datar murid-muridnya, ia melirik Hinata sekilas kemudian menghela napas. "Hina– _chan,_ kau duduklah di samping Ryota– _kun_ ya."

Hinata menoleh kemudian mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju bangku kosong di barisan belakang. Ia bergidik, begitu merasakan semua pasang mata mengikuti langkahnya. Hinata memberanikan diri mendongak, ia menatap takut-takut para pria yang menatapnya takjub.

Gadis itu duduk di dekat pemuda _glamor_ dengan bekas tindik telinga, ia kenal pemuda itu. Itu Ryota, dia juga anggota tim voli, posisinya wing spiker. Jujur, Hinata tidak terlalu menyukai sifatnya. Sama seperti Kageyama, anak itu sering sekali mengejeknya pendek.

"Hina– _chan_ cantik sekali ya."

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh, ia merinding begitu melihat tatapan Ryota padanya, tatapan mesum mungkin. Gadis itu memaksakan senyum, "ah terima kasih."

"Boleh aku minta emailmu, Hina– _chan."_

 _Cih, apa-apaan sifatnya itu._

Sudut bibir Hinata tertarik, ia menyeringai diam-diam. Ini kesempatan balas dendam atas perlakuan _kouhai_ sialannya itu. Hinata menegakan tubuh, ia mengibas rambut membuat beberapa lelaki yang melihat terpompa jantungnya.

" _Gomen,_ aku tidak punya ponsel." Ucapnya sarkas membuat seakan ada panah _imajiner_ menusuk tepat jantung Ryota.

Ryota tidak menyerah, pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuh jangkungnya kearah Hinata membuat gadis itu risih. "Aku orang kaya lo, mau kubelikan ponsel."

 _Haah!_

Hinata menatap Ryota tidak percaya, alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Maaf tapi aku tidak suka pria jelek sepertimu."

Tiga panah menusuk tepat di jantung. Ryota bungkam dan pundung di kursinya, beberapa teman-teman prianya yang memperhatikan menahan tawa.

 _Episode kali ini. Penolakan mentah-mentah Namikawa Ryota si ikemen kelas dua._

Jam istirahat berbunyi, meja Hinata seketika dikerumuni para gadis. Membuat pria yang terperangkap di tubuh gadis itu malu-malu, ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan canggung.

"Hina– _chan,_ kau pindahan dari Tokyo ya. Hebat sekali, kenapa pindah jauh-jauh ke Miyagi?" tanya gadis berambut pendek bernama Chika.

Ia seketika memutar otak, mencari alasan yang tepat. "Kakakku bekerja disini, jadi aku ikut dengannya."

"Kau tinggal bersama kakakmu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Sudah memutuskan masuk klub apa?" Kini seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang bernama Aoi angkat suara.

Gadis itu terdiam. Mata sewarna madu itu seketika berbinar, hanya satu klub yang ada di pikirannya. Apalagi kalau bukan voli.

"Aku akan ikut klub voli."

Aoi mengernyit, "kau yakin? Klub voli perempuan sekolah kita tidak sekuat klub laki-lakinya, loh."

Hinata segera menggeleng, "aku tetap akan masuk klub voli. Apa kalian tahu bagaimana caranya aku mendaftar kesana?"

"Serahkan saja padaku Hina– _chan!"_ pekik suara bariton pria, itu suara Ryota. Hinata seketika menatapnya jijik membuat Ryota memasang wajah ingin menangis. "Begitu bencinya kah kau padaku Hina– _chan!"_

 _Salahmu karena selalu mengejekku pendek!_

Hinata memutar bola mata malas, ia menghela napas dan menatap Ryota, "kau tahu caranya aku bisa mendaftar kesana?"

"Tentu saja!" sahutnya antusias, "manajer kami, Yachi– _san,_ sekarang ikut membantu tim voli perempuan karena mereka tidak punya manajer. Aku bisa meminta Yachi– _san_ untuk memintakan formulir dari kapten mereka."

Ah. Benar juga, seminggu sebelum pertandingan final Yachi memang sempat bercerita kalau ia sedang membantu tim voli perempuan. Walau tim voli perempuan tidak terlalu kuat, ia dengar dari gadis yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya itu kalau tim voli perempuan sekarang sedang masa berkembang.

Di interhigh tahun lalu, tim voli perempuan bahkan berhasil masuk delapan besar.

Satu alis Hinata terangkat tinggi, "baiklah, aku minta besok kau sudah harus memberikan formulir itu padaku." Titahnya.

Ryota membusungkan dada, "serahkan padaku."

Semua anak gadis menatap Hinata takjub membuat yang ditatap mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Baru hari pertama masuk, Hina– _chan_ sudah bisa mengendalikan Ryota– _kun,_ ya. Hebat!"

"Ryota– _kun_ itu walau seperti itu, dia disebut sebagai siswa tertampan di seluruh anak kelas dua, loh."

 _Dia?_ Entah kenapa seketika Hinata darah tinggi, kenapa semua orang yang menjahatinya justru merupakan siswa populer di sekolah. Kageyama contohnya, pemuda berwajah seram itu selalu mendapat surat cinta dan cokelat lebih banyak darinya saat hari valentine.

Tsukishima masuk peringkat pertama sebagai _senpai_ terkeren sedangkan dirinya hanya berada di peringkat ke enam. Sekedar info, _kuso_ Kageyama berada di peringkat kedua. Entah darimana sisi keren _setter_ berwajah lebih _horor_ dari Sadako bagi para siswi di Karasuno.

Ah benar juga. Hinata baru sadar begitu ia dan teman-teman barunya berjalan bersama ke kantin. Ternyata tubuh gadis yang ia rasuki sekarang juga pendek.

Sepertinya sebutan _chibi_ itu tidak akan lepas darinya walau sudah berpindah tubuh.

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Hina– _chaaan!"_

Hinata berjengit begitu ia duduk di bangkunya, ia menoleh kearah Ryota yang berlari kearahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan memberikan selembar kertas yang membuat biner Hinata berbinar begitu melihatnya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Ryota mengangguk, "mudah sekali!"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengeluarkan penanya untuk mengisi formulir klub tersebut, Ryota menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang gadis itu. Hinata _lagi_ menatapnya sinis.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini?"

"Ayolah jangan dingin padaku Hina– _chan,"_ rengeknya, ia kembali memperhatikan kertas formulir yang diisi Hinata, "eeh, Hina– _chan_ bermain voli sejak SMP, ya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Hina– _chan_ suka sekali dengan voli?"

Yang ditanya mendongak, ekspresi sinisnya berubah antusias. "Sangat!"

"Aku ini kapten tim voli pria kita, loh!" sahutnya bangga sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata terdiam, "jadiKageyama sudah mengundurkan diri," gumamnya.

"Eh! Hina– _chan_ kenal Kageyama _senpai?!"_

 _Gawat!_

Reflek Hinata membungkam mulutnya sendiri, sedangkan pemuda didepannya menatapnya seakan minta penjelasan. Hinata tertawa canggung sambil memikirkan alasan. Ryota tertawa lalu menepuk pelan pundak gadis didepannya.

"Tentu saja Hina– _chan_ kenal ya, dia kan sangat terkenal. Bahkan seluruh penggemar voli di Jepang juga pasti mengenalnya, dia dan Hinata _senpai_ kan sudah menjadi kandidat tim nasional Jepang."

Hinata seketika menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah dia tipe pria berpemikiran pendek," batinnya.

"Tapi aku dengar Kageyama _senpai_ mau mengundurkan diri dari tim nasional." Sambung pemuda itu seketika membuat mata sewarna madu melebar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lirih.

Ryota hanya menggedikan bahu, "aku tidak tahu pasti alasannya, tapi semenjak Hinata _senpai_ meninggal dunia, dia jadi agak aneh. Dia jadi sering bolos klub. Memang sih dia sudah tidak punya kewajiban lagi mengingat Kageyama _senpai_ juga sudah kelas tiga. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa," Ryota memberi jeda. "Kageyama _senpai_ seperti tidak bersemangat lagi bermain voli."

Hinata tercekat, iris madunya seketika bergerak gelisah. "A-apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan meninggalnya Hinata?"

Mata Ryota melebar, ia menatap Hina– _chan_ dan mengangguk, "Hina– _chan_ juga berpikir seperti itu?!"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan, "aku hanya dengar mereka selalu bekerja sama."

"Aku juga berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengan meninggalnya Hinata _senpai._ Ini hanya perasaanku saja, namun sepertinya Kageyama _senpai_ merasa kesepian semenjak kepergian partnernya." Ryota mengusap dagunya, "apa mungkin karena tidak ada pemain lain yang bisa memukul umpan cepatnya selain Hinata– _senpai_ makanya dia jadi kesepian."

Hinata tertegun, ia menunduk. Jemari lentiknya meremas permukaan rok, ini memang bukan salahnya. Namun, bila yang dikatakan Ryota benar. Ia tidak bisa merasa tidak bersalah. Apapun yang telah menimpa dirinya. Hinata selalu berharap Kageyama bisa bermain voli dengan semangat seperti biasa.

" _Arigato_ Ryota."

Ryota menoleh dan memasang wajah bingung, "Untuk apa? Formulirnya?"

Bibir ranum gadis itu mengulas senyum membuat Ryota terpesona, "kau cukup asik diajak bicara ternyata."

Biner cokelat terang Ryota berbinar hingga hampir menitikan air mata, "akhirnya Hina– _chan_ tidak menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya lagi!"

Hinata hanya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu minta email—"

"Tidak mau."

Kageyama menatap kosong net didepannya, ia meraih bola dari keranjang dan melakukan _jump serve,_ namun meleset, tidak melalui jaring justru menabrak net. Tsukishima yang melihat itu membuang napas kasar.

"Sepuluh _serve,_ enam mulus, satu out dan tiga kali menabrak jaring. Mana Kageyama Tobio yang si pemilik _serve_ mematikan?" sindir pria berkacamata itu membuat Kageyama berdecih, "aku tahu kau terpukul, tapi Hinata juga pasti tidak akan senang kau terlalu meratapi kepergiannya."

"Berisik," gumamnya.

"Mau seberapa banyak kau berdoa agar partnermu itu kembali, orang mati tetaplah akan mati ou– _sama."_

"Berisik," rahang Kageyama mengeras.

"Meninggalkan timnas hanya karena ditinggal partnermu pergi. Kau terlalu bergantung padanya!"

"BERISIK!" bentak Kageyama dan menarik kerah seragam Tsukishima, iris blueberry itu menatap tajam lawan bicaranya, "andai saja.."

Tsukishima mengernyit.

"Andai aku tidak mengajaknya bertaruh malam itu, dia pasti masih ada disini." Pria raven melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Tsukishima, ia mengalihkan wajah, berusaha menutupi matanya yang mulai berair. "Andai saja, aku tidak menang saat lomba itu, dia pasti masih hidup."

Tsukishima dan Yamagunchi tercekat.

"Itu bukan salahmu Kageyama," timpal Yamaguchi.

"Aku tahu!" bentaknya kalut, "tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku menyesal! Aku ingin meminta maaf tapi tidak tahu untuk siapa. Bocah itu sudah pergi. Semuanya sudah terlambat."

Dua temannya itu menatap Kageyama dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Pria _raven_ yang kokoh dengan pendirian dan harga diri itu kini begitu rapuh. Kehilangan sosok partner sejati membuatnya bisa jatuh sejauh itu.

Yachi melihat mereka dari jauh, netranya meredup dengan air menggenang dipelupuk mata. Kepala gadis itu tertoleh pada karangan bunga di sudut ruangan. Ia ingin menangis, cukup mantan kekasihnya yang kini pergi. Gadis itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika teman-temannya ikut teberai karena tragedi pahit ini.

Pintu gedung olahraga terbuka, Yachi dan Kageyama segera mengusap air mata mereka. Para _kouhai_ datang, jam klub voli sudah akan dimulai.

" _Senpai_ kelas tiga datang ternyata! Ayo bertanding," pekik Ryota dan disetujui teman-temannya.

Kageyama menghela napas dan mengangguk, "ayo bertanding."

Sejenak Yachi merasa lega Kageyama menerima permintaan para _kouhai_ nya, ia berharap sahabatnya itu bisa sedikit demi sedikit bangkit. Yamaguchi ikut tersenyum, ia menepuk tangan dan memberi perintah agar para anggota klub lekas berganti pakaian.

Pertandingan enam set, tidak ada satupun set yang dimenangkan para _kouhai._ Kageyama tidak terlalu bermain bagus, namun permainannya tetap saja mengerikan.

Ryota duduk di pinggir lapangan dan menandaskan habis isi botol minumnya, "Walau tidak ada Hinata– _senpai,_ mereka tetap saja mengerikan, ya."

Hiroshi, siswa kelas 2-3 mengangguk, "benar sekali. Kageyama _senpai_ seperti biasa tidak berbelas kasihan sama sekali. Ah benar juga! Ryota kudengar di kelasmu ada siswi baru yang sangat cantik."

Seketika para anggota klub voli kelas satu dan dua yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan _siswi baru super cantik_ berkerumun di dekat sang kapten baru untuk meminta penjelasan.

Ryota menyeringai, "dia duduk disampingku, loh," ucapnya membanggakan diri membuat para _kouhai_ kelas satu mendesah iri.

Kageyama yang sedang berkutat dengan _sticky notes_ berisi rumus matematika untuk persiapan ujian minggu depan itu menoleh begitu mendengar keributan para juniornya.

"Dia cantiiik sekali! Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya seputih salju, rambutnya berwarna jingga dan matanya itu," Ryota memberi jeda membuat teman-temannya menelan ludah, "berwarna madu, benar-benar indah," sambungnya mengepalkan tangan melankolis.

Kageyama yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Ryota memiringkan kepala.

"Seperti ciri-ciri orang yang kukenal."

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	6. Chapter 5

Hinata menatap kosong pasta di depannya, ia bahkan belum menyuap sesendok pun sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Natsume memandangnya dengan wajah heran.

"Apa ada masalah di sekolah?"

Yang ditanya mendongak lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini, kau bahkan belum menyentuh makananmu."

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak, ia menghela napas dan akhirnya mulai menyuap pastanya yang mulai dingin.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan partnermu?"

Garpu di tangannya terlepas, jatuh ke permukaan piring menimbulkan suara kelontang. Gadis itu mendongak untuk memandang pria didepannya lalu perlahan menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," gadis itu menggedikan bahu, "aku belum punya keberanian hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku merasa bersalah, seorang _kouhai_ ku bilang dia jadi sering membolos klub begitu kepergianku."

Natsume membereskan piring kotor dan membawanya ke bak cuci. "Yah, terserah kau saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk kembali ke dunia ini, bisa dibilang tubuh yang kau pakai itu adalah hadiah karena sudah berbuat baik sebelum meninggal, mungkin. Kau boleh melakukan apapun di dunia ini asal tidak mengandung dosa. Maka dari itu," pemuda itu tersenyum hangat. "Mau kau pakai untuk menepati janjimu atau tidak, itu terserah padamu. Hina– _chan."_

Sepasang mata sewarna madu membulat, ia tersenyum tipis, "begitu."

Bel jam pulang berbunyi, hampir semua siswa kelas 2-1 menghambur keluar. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang pergi ke ruang klub dan sebagian lagi langsung pulang ke rumah.

Aoi berjalan ringan menghampiri Hinata, gadis itu menunjukan selebaran restoran donat di seberang jalan dengan mata berbinar-biar. "Ayo kesini Hina– _chan,_ mereka sedang diskon besar-besaran!"

Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya, ia membungkuk dan meringis pelan, "maaf Aoi, aku ada kegiatan klub hari ini."

Gadis didepannya cemberut, "ah tidak asik. Baiklah kalau begitu lain kali saja." Aoi tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kelas, "selamat berjuang di klub barumu."

Hinata terkekeh, ia melambai singkat kearah gadis bersurai hitam itu. "Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Ruang olahraga yang klub perempuan pakai berbeda dengan yang biasa klub laki-laki pakai, ini gedung olahraga dua, agak lebih kecil dibanding gedung pertama. Hinata sudah lama tidak kesini, terakhir ia kemari yaitu saat menjelang final untuk latihan _receive_ bersama Nishinoya.

"Berkumpul!" teriak Yuzuriha Kaori, gadis berambut pendek kelas dua yang ini menjabat sebagai kapten baru klub perempuan, "hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru. Hina– _chan,_ perkenalkan dirimu."

Hinata mengangguk kaku, ia membungkuk sekilas. "Natsume Hina _desu,_ kelas 2-1 posisi _wing spiker,_ aku akan berjuang agar menjadi andalan tim. _"_ Pekiknya membuat para gadis didepannya tertawa geli.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya sang kapten sebelum memulai sesi latihan.

Seorang dari kerumunan gadis anggota klub mengangkat tangan, wajahnya cantik namun terkesan dingin.

Hinata ingat gadis itu, itu gadis yang pernah menyatakan cinta pada Kageyama di hari valentine. Namun bukan Kageyama namanya kalau menerima ajakan berkencan seorang gadis karena di kepala pria itu hanya ada voli saja. Hinata tidak akan terkejut jika kelak dua puluh tahun lagi akan muncul undangan pernikahan Kageyama dengan bola voli.

"Kita punya banyak _wing spiker_ disini, karena tadi kau bilang ingin menjadi andalan tim. Berarti kau yakin sekali bisa menggeser posisi tim inti, begitu?"

Hinata bergidik, benar-benar aura seperti Kageyama.

"Aku yakin kemampuanku cukup pantas untuk berada di tim inti." Sahut Hinata membuat gadis beraura dingin itu menyipitkan mata tidak suka.

"Oh ya? Dengan tubuh sekecil itu," sindirnya membuat rahang Hinata mengeras, "kau cukup populer ya, aku dengar kau sudah membuat semua lelaki di kelasmu jatuh cinta padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak suka pada tipikal gadis penggoda sepertimu."

Perempatan _imajiner_ menyembul begitu saja di kepala Hinata, "apa kau bilang?" desisnya.

"Rin! Hentikan ucapanmu itu, tidak sopan." potong kapten mereka mencoba memenangkan.

"Kau, wanita penggoda," gadis itu menyeringai, "itu yang kubilang."

Baiklah. Ralat. Dia bukan hanya mirip Kageyama, tapi juga Tsukishima. Perpaduan dua orang paling mengerikan.

"Siapa kau? Langsung mengoceh tidak jelas padahal kita baru bertemu," ketus Hinata sudah masa bodoh kalau orang didepannya ini wanita, ia benar-benar ingin memukul sekarang.

"Aku ace tim ini," sahut gadis itu bangga.

"Benarkah?" alis Hinata terangkat tinggi, "posisiku juga sebagai _ace_ di timku sebelumnya. Kebetulan sekali, ya."

"Ace?" gadis bernama Rin itu tertawa, "dengan tinggimu itu?"

Wajah Hinata memerah karena emosi, "kau meremehkanku?"

"Kalian bedua hentikan!" teriak sang kapten. "Rin, apa-apaan kau ini, ucapanmu keterlaluan."

Hinata paling tidak suka diremehkan karena tingginya. Direktur Ukai selalu bilang kalau tinggi tidak menentukan seberapa kuat seseorang. Selama ini dia selalu berjuang lebih keras dibanding yang lainnya. Semenjak Tanaka– _senpai_ lulus, Karasuno tidak punya kandidat _spiker ace._

Ia selalu berusaha, ia ikuti jejak _chiisana kyojin_ dan memoles lagi kemampuannya. Ia mempelajari teknik _block out_ seperti raksasa kecil yang ia kagumi. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa berdiri di panggung nasional sebagai seorang _middle blocker_ dan _ace_ sekaligus.

Maka dari itu ia sangat membenci orang yang meremehkannya hanya karena tinggi badan seperti gadis didepannya ini.

"Kapten, boleh aku pinjam tiga _blocker_ kalian?" tanya Hinata membuat gadis dingin itu membulatkan mata.

Kapten mereka menatap Hinata bingung kemudian memandang teman-teman setimnya, "boleh saja, tapi untuk apa?"

Hinata berjalan mendekati keranjang berisi penuh bola voli. "Aku hanya ingin membuka mata wanita itu, tinggi badan bukanlah penentu seseorang itu lemah. Aku ingin kalian mem _block_ ku sekuat tenaga, jika _spike_ ku berhasil tembus. Maka kau," Hinata menunjuk gadis beraura dingin itu, "minta maaflah padaku."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak marah jika memang aku tidak bisa masuk tim inti, tapi aku akan marah jika ada yang meremehkanku."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan kearah tiga _blocker_ yang sudah bersiap di seberang net. Gadis itu meraih satu bola voli lalu melemparkannya kearah _setter_ mereka. Bola di lambungkan oleh _setter,_ Hinata berlari dan melompat membuat anggota klub terkejut dengan lompatan tingginya.

Tiga _blocker_ melompat namun gadis itu melakukan _spike_ menyilang hingga bola masuk mulus melewati _blocker_ dan menyentuh lantai.

Semua anggota klub seketika bersorak kagum dan mengerumuni Hinata.

"Itu hebat sekali Hina– _chan!_ " pekik salah seorang anggota klub.

Kapten menepuk pundak Hinata dan tersenyum lebar, "lompatanmu hebat sekali, kau mengingatkanku dengan Hinata– _senpai."_

Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya mendesah, "tentu saja karena aku memang Hinata," batinnya.

Gadis bernama Rin mendekat, ia berdecih kemudian menghela napas. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya setengah bergumam namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku maafkan."

Biner Rin melebar, ia menatap Hinata tidak percaya. "Kau hebat," sambungnya membuat kapten tersenyum senang karena dua anggota yang berselisih akhirnya berdamai.

Disisi lain, pria _raven_ yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu menatap sosok gadis bersurai senja disana dengan mata melebar.

"Hinata?"

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	7. Chapter 7

Suara dencit rantai terdengar seiring ayunan nyaris bobrok itu terayun. Matahari sudah terbenam belasan menit lalu, meninggalkan langit gelap dengan taburan bintang.

Hinata memakan lahap es krim rasa stroberinya, ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat pemuda _raven_ itu memakan es krim vanilla dengan pandangan menerawang kosong. Dia melamun.

"Aku satu kelas dengan Ryota," ucap Hinata memulai pembicaraan, tidak tahan dengan suasana sepi sekaligus canggung ini.

"Hm."

"Dia bilang sekarang dia kapten klub voli Karasuno, aku pikir itu hebat. Klub laki-laki kita kan sangat kuat."

"Hm."

Hinata melirik sekilas Kageyama yang masih menatap kosong kedepan, ia membuka mulut, "aku dengar," jeda sejenak, "kau keluar dari timnas. Apa itu benar?"

Manik sewarna _blueberry_ melebar, seakan pertanyaan Hinata barusan berhasil meraih seluruh atensinya. Ia menoleh sekilas kemudian membuang napas. "Aku belum memutuskan."

"Apa gara-gara Hinata Shoyou?"

Kageyama berdecih, "jangan sebut nama itu," desisnya, Hinata menoleh kesamping, ia menatap getir partnernya. Kageyama menunduk dengan bahu bergetar, "dia hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Hinata akan sedih jika kau keluar dari timnas karenanya." Hinata meremas rok seragamnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, namun raut sedih sang partner membuat hatinya sakit.

"Berisik!" bentak Kageyama kalut, ia biarkan es krim vanila di tangannya meleleh karena tidak tersentuh, "kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan berani mengungkit tentang _boke_ itu didepanku."

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, diamlah orang asing!"

Hinata menggigit bibir, "aku bukan orang asing, aku Hinata, Hinata Shoyou!" batinnya menjerit.

Kageyama mendongak menatap langit, "andai saja saat itu aku tidak menerima tantangan duelnya, mungkin ia masih disini."

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak, ia menatap Kageyama lamat-lamat.

 _Tidak. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri._

 _"_ Andai dia tidak pergi ke luar untuk membelikanku es krim vanilla, mungkin dia tidak akan mati."

 _Hentikan! Itu bukan salahmu._

"Dia mati karena aku. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya tapi tetap saja, aku menyesal!" Kageyama mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "aku bodoh!"

 _Aku mati karena kesalahanku sendiri._

Desir angin membelai surai jingganya, di malam yang sunyi ini, Hinata bisa mendengar isak tertahan dari sang partner. Pedih rasanya, ia tidak ingin Kageyama menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sekejap, pemuda yang merangkap di tubuh wanita itu membulatkan tujuan utamanya berada di dunia ini.

Ada hal yang lebih penting dibanding janji bodohnya di masa lalu.

Ia ingin membuat Kageyama kembali mencintai voli.

Kageyama bangkit dari duduknya, Hinata sontak ikut berdiri dan menahan lengan pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan," titah raja lapangan tanpa mengalihkan wajah dari langit, Hinata tahu pemuda itu sedang berusaha menutupi mata sembabnya. "Aku bilang lepaskan _boke."_

"Tidak mau."

"Hah?!"

Hinata menarik lembut lengan Kageyama hingga posisi mereka berhadapan, "aku memang orang asing, tapi aku sedikit paham apa yang kau rasakan."

Alis Kageyama terangkat.

"Menurutmu, apa Hinata Shoyou akan senang jika kau keluar dari timnas?"

Sepasang manik gelap itu melebar.

"Jika jawabanmu ' _iya'_ maka aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi, tapi aku pikir. Hinata pasti menangis sedih jika tahu _partner_ kebanggaannya berhenti bermain voli karena dirinya. Hinata pasti berpikir kau adalah seorang yang menakjubkan dan luar biasa, maka dari itu kalian bisa bersama."

 _["Kageyama! Kau memang hebat!"]_

 _["Aku tidak akan bisa sampai disini jika tanpa tossmu, arigatou Kageyama!"_

 _["Jangan berhenti, Kageyama!"]_

Kageyama menggigit bibir, kenangan bersama sang partner terputar di otak. "Tidak akan," bisiknya lirih. Pemuda itu terhisak pelan, "dia tidak akan senang."

Seulas senyum terukir, Hinata mendekat dan perlahan memeluk tubuh pemuda jangkung itu, gadis itu menghela napas lega dan membenamkan wajah didada sang mantan partner.

"Syukurlah."

Pertahanan pemuda itu seketika hancur begitu sosok gadis senja memeluknya erat, seakan memberi insyarat agar ia membagi lukanya. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat, perlahan melingkar di pinggang sang gadis.

Kageyama tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya namun aoma apel dari rambut jingga itu begitu memabukkan. Kageyama membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk sang gadis, kemudian menyembunyikan tangisnya disana. Hinata menepuk pelan punggung Kageyama yang bergetar, sungguh sedih rasanya melihat sisi rapuh partnernya itu.

"Padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Hinata membeku.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu dekat denganmu," bisiknya rendah.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kageyama, Hinata ingin berteriak, mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mengatakan siapa dirinya. Tapi jika ia melakukan itu, ia akan semakin berpisah dengan Kageyama.

Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Ryota menyeret tungkainya, pemuda itu nyaris limbung. Pelatih Ukai memberi porsi latihan neraka untuk anggota klub voli mengingat beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan memasuki pertandingan musim semi.

Tenggorokannya kering, rasanya ia ingin meminum minuman dingin sebentar, mata cokelatnya menangkap toserba kecil di ujung jalan. Pemuda itu tersenyum, memuji keberuntungannya sendiri.

Ia berjalan ringan menuju toserba, namun sosok sepasang insan di taman memaksa kakinya berhenti melangkah. Pemuda itu membeku ditempat, dadanya sesak dan kepalanya seketika berdenyut.

"Itu Hina– _chan_ bersama seorang pria."

Belum cukup keterkejutan Ryouta, pemuda itu seketika lupa bernapas begitu melihat sosok pria yang tengah memeluk gadis yang mulai ia sukai itu.

"Kageyama– _senpai_."

Wajah Ryouta pucat, pemuda itu duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk lutut. Yamaguchi yang tumben-tumbenan melihat _kouhai_ nya murung itu berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sakit Ryouta?"

Yang ditanya mendongak, ia hanya tersenyum kikuk, "mungkin bisa dibilang patah hati."

Yamaguchi meringis mendengarnya, pria dengan bintik wajah itu duduk disamping _kouhai_ nya, "anak baru yang kau taksir sudah punya kekasih?"

Ryouta menggedikan bahu, "aku tidak tahu." Ia menoleh kearah Yamaguchi dengan, " _senpai,_ menurutmu apa Kageyama– _senpai_ sedang berkencan?"

"Kageyama yang mana?"

Ryouta mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "hanya ada satu Kageyama di Karasuno _senpai._ "

"Oh." Kini giliran Yamaguchi yang melongo, "kenapa kau jadi berpikirkan seperti itu?"

"Hanya saja.." iris cokelat Ryouta bergerak gelisah, ia menggeser tubuh mendekat dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga _senpai_ nya itu, Yamaguchi menyodorkan telinganya, "kemarin aku melihat Kageyama– _senpai_ berpelukan gadis yang kusukai."

Wajah Yamaguchi seketika memucat, "kau yakin tidak salah lihat?"

Ryouta menggeleng mantap, "aku yakin, makanya aku bilang sedang patah hati."

"Uso!" jerit Yamaguchi dan diam-diam memandang horor punggung Kageyama yang sedang men _toss_ bola. "Jangankan bicara berkencan, aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar Kageyama membicarakan perempuan."

"Setuju!" balas Ryouta, "aku bahkan sampai tidak terkejut saat ada yang bilang Kageyama _senpai_ seorang _gay_."

"Aku bahkan sempat mengira Kageyama menyukai Hinata," sahut Yamaguchi, "ini agak mengejutkan, tapi tetap saja aku masih belum yakin. Kau tidak bertanya pada gadis itu?"

Tidak, Ryouta menggeleng. Pemuda itu tidak sanggup, "aku takut untuk menanyakannya."

Yamaguchi memasang senyum semanis mungkin dan menepuk pelan pundak sang _kouhai,_ "bersabarlah."

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 _ **Untuk karakter Ryouta, aku ambil wajah Kise Ryouta dari KnB yah, alasannya karna wataknya emang bego bego jago gitu :v**_  
 _ **Ini ff jadi udah kayak gado-gado, crossover bertebaran 😂😂😂**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sudah hampir sembilan belas tahun ia hidup dan baru kali ini Kageyama memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita. Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tangannya sesekali memantulkan bola voli keatas.

Aroma apel dari rambutnya masih membekas di ingatan Kageyama, mata sewarna madu berpadu wajah manis dan bibir semerah cherry seakan lagi-lagi menambah pesona gadis itu.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, bibirnya kini meliuk. Ia mengulum senyum dengan pipi sedikit merona, ia masih ingat betapa hangatnya pelukan dari tubuh mungilnya. Begitu nyaman hingga membuat jantung pemuda itu berdetak lebih kencang.

Oikawa _san_ pernah bilang, jika jantung kita berdetak cepat hanya saat melihat pesona seseorang, maka itu artinya jatuh cinta. Kageyama sempat merasakan hal yang sama saat bersama Hinata dulu, namun hatinya mati-matian menyangkal karena Hinata seorang laki-laki, ia beranggapan mungkin itu hanya perasaan yang timbul karena merasa Hinata adalah sahabatnya.

Namun kini entah kenapa pemuda itu tidak menyangkal. Hatinya bulat menyatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta pada sosok gadis senja. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya dua kali, maka dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam ia merasa benar-benar harus mendapatkan gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai senja itu menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal, ia berjalan menuju rumah dengan wajah cemberut. Pekerjaan rumah dari Yoshida _sensei_ belum ia kerjakan namun si malaikat penjaganya justru menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja.

"Padahal dia terlihat menganggur," desis Hinata tidak suka.

"Nona, aku lapar, tolong beri aku makan."

Gadis itu menoleh begitu mendengar suara berat itu, matanya terkunci pada sosok kakek yang duduk di tepi ruko. Pakaiannya kotor dan bolong-bolong, seketika muncul rasa simpati di benak Hinata.

Ia melangkah mendekat dan duduk didepan sang kakek, "kakek lapar?"

Pria tua itu mengangguk, "sudah lama aku tidak makan nona."

"Memang kakek tidak punya keluarga?" diliriknya kantung belanjaan yang sedari tadi ia jinjing, gadis itu merogoh isinya mencari kantung kertas berisi beberapa bakpao daging. "Apa kakek tidak kena marah tidur di depan ruko ini? Seharusnya kakek tidur di kuil saja."

Hinata mengambil satu bakpao daging dari kantung kertas dan memberikannya pada sosok pria tua itu, "makanlah, maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberi banyak kek."

"Nona! Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, alisnya terangkat melihat seorang petugas keamanan menghampirinya. "Bukankah sudah jelas. Tentu saja memberi kakek ini makan," sahutnya membuat petugas itu mengernyit heran.

"Kakek? Kakek yang mana?"

Kini giliran Hinata yang melongo, "tentu saja kakek ini," tunjuk Hinata pada pria tua yang tengah asik memakan bakpao daging itu.

"Nona, tidak ada siapa-siapa disekitar sini," tandas petugas itu membuat Hinata mendengus.

"Jelas-jelas ada kakek tua disini, apa mata paman itu buta?" balas Hinata kesal.

Petugas tadi hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan, _prihatin_? "Kau pasti punya banyak masalah di rumah ya, kasihan sekali sampai berhalusinasi begitu," ucap petugas itu lalu pergi.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas." Seketika tubuh gadis itu gemetaran, keringan dingin menetes dari keningnya, ia menoleh patah-patah ke kebelakang, kakinya seketika lemas. Pria tua itu mendongak, mata kakek itu berubah merah, perlahan wajah yang tadinya mulus berubah buruk rupa.

"Jangan-jangan kakek.."

Hinata menatap _horor, "_ h-hantuu!" teriaknya dan berlari kabur.

"Malaikat– _san!_ " teriak Hinata begitu tiba di rumah, gadis itu berlari dan memeluk tubuh pemuda padi itu, matanya sembab dan tubuhnya gemetaran. "Tadi, aku bertemu hantu malaikat– _san!"_ pekiknya lalu terhisak.

Yang dipeluk hanya menatap gadis itu datar, "yah kau akan sering melihat mereka nantinya."

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak, ia menatap nyalang pemuda didepannya, "apa maksudnya?"

Natsume tersenyum simpul, "tentu saja orang yang sudah mati akan sering bertemu yang sudah mati juga, kan?"

"Hah?" Hinata melongo.

"Tenang saja," pemuda itu tertawa dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di udara, "kau tidak akan bertemu mereka sesering itu. Lagipula mereka itu tidak ada yang jahat. Tidak semua maksudku."

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini sebelumnya malaikat– _san!"_ rengek Hinata mengacak rambut.

Natsume mengedikkan bahu, "kau tidak bertanya."

"Tolong lakukan apapun, aku sangat takut hantu Natsume– _san_!"

Pemuda bersurai padi itu terdiam, ia memegang dagu tanpa sedang berpikir, "akan kucarikan jimat untukmu besok. Tenang saja."

Hinata menghela napas lega sejenak, "syukurlah."

"Ekhem!"

Deheman keras membuat tubuhnya nyaris terlonjak, ia mendongak. Natsume menatapnya datar lalu menunjuk tangan Hinata yang masih menggandeng lengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu meringis, ia memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu malam ini malaikat– _san_?"

"Tidak mau."

Hinata sesekali menguap, ia benar-benar kesulitan tidur malam tadi. Malaikat berwajah manis namun berdarah dingin itu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk tidur bersama. Alhasil, ia baru bisa tidur pukul tiga dini hari karena ketakutan.

"Hina– _chan daijobu_?"

Ia menoleh dan memandang Ryouta yang baru saja tiba. " _Daijobu,"_ balasnya dingin.

Ryouta menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Hinata, pemuda itu memandang gadis didepannya lamat-lamat membuat Hinata merasa risih. "Matamu merah, apa kau kesulitan tidur?"

Tepat sasaran, gadis itu seketika membuang napas kasar, "aku bergadang mengerjakan PR," balasnya tentu saja bohong. Mana mungkin ia akan mengaku kalau dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena takut hantu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan ejekan oleh _kouhai_ sialan itu lagi.

"Hmm," Ryouta menggumam mengerti, manik cokelat terangnya melebar begitu otaknya teringat kembali kejadian dua hari lalu. Pemuda itu sebenarnya enggan untuk bertanya perihal hubungan Hina dengan sang _senpai_ , ia takut jawaban gadis senja itu akan menyakiti hatinya. Namun di sisi lain, ia sangat ingin tahu.

"Hina– _chan_?"

Hinata menoleh, alisnya terangkat tinggi, " _nani?_ "

Ryouta menatap gadis didepannya ragu-ragu, ia menggigit bibir kemudian membuang napas, "apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya pemuda itu akhirnya.

Gadis itu terdiam kemudian memasang wajah jijik, "Kalau kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku, maaf maka jawabanku tidak!"

JLEB

Penolakan sebelum pernyataan. Ryouta memegang dadanya yang sakit seakan tertusuk ribuan pedang, "jawab saja Hina– _chan!"_ desisnya kesal.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih."

Ryouta tersentak, biner cokelat terang itu melebar, ia menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kau tidak punya?"

Hinata menggeleng polos, "memang apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku punya pacar. Aku bahkan belum genap sebulan pindah kesini."

Pemuda _glamor_ itu mengangguk mengerti, dari wajahnya, gadis itu tidak terlihat berbohong. Ryouta memutar otak, bayangan kemesraan Hina dan Kageyama di taman itu masih melekat di ingatannya.

"Tapi kenapa saat itu mereka terlihat begitu dekat," batin Ryouta.

"Tapi aku tetap tak mau jadi kekasihmu, kau mengerti?!" balas Hinata lagi membuat Ryouta mengusap air mata imajiner.

"Hina– _chan hidooi!"_

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju lokernya, latihan voli hari ini cukup berat, pelatih menyuruh mereka melakukan _serve_ seratus kali dan _receive_ berjam-jam, sungguh baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar lelah. Ternyata stamina dari tubuh laki-lakinya tidak berpindah ke tubuh ini.

Gadis itu melirik bagian bawahnya datar, "tubuh ini berat." Sejenak ia merasa kagum pada para teman-teman se-klubnya yang biasa membawa dua tonjolan dada itu walau berlari dan melompat kemana-mana.

Tidak disangka. Gadis itu langsung dimasukan ke jajaran tim inti walau baru seminggu latihan. Tidak aneh memang, walau terperangkap di tubuh wanita, dia tetaplah seorang Hinata Shoyou. Pelatih bahkan menyebut kemampuannya cukup bersanding dengan _spiker_ kelas atas dari Shiratorizawa.

Ia bersyukur, walau staminanya terbatas, namun kemampuan dan refleknya masih sebagus saat menjadi pria.

Gadis itu melepas _uwabaki_ nya dan membuka loker. Matanya melihat dua kotak susu yang diselipkan di lubang sepatu. Hinata meraih satu kotak susu, menatap heran benda itu.

"Kalau tidak salah ini susu favorit _kuso_ Kageyama."

Tubuhnya merinding begitu merasakan eksistensi lain di sekitarnya, Hinata merapal doa dalam hati berharap kali ini bukan hantu lagi, gadis itu menoleh patah-patah ke samping.

Mata _caramel_ bertemu tatap dengan iris _blueberry_. Hinata terkejut begitu pula Kageyama yang ketahuan sedang mengintipnya dibalik lemari loker.

"Kageyama! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuatku terkejut, kupikir kau hantu," celoteh gadis itu lalu mengusap dadanya.

" _Boke teme!_ Kau sebut aku hantu?!"

"Ya!" sahut gadis itu tidak mau kalah, "lagipula kenapa kau bersembunyi disitu?"

Kageyama mengalihkan wajah dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Jangan-jangan susu kotak ini, kau—"

Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, pemuda _raven_ itu sudah membekap mulutnya, "berisik! Kalau kau tidak mau buang saja apa susahnya?!"

Hinata melepas paksa telapak tangan Kageyama dari mulutnya, ia menggembungkan pipi kesal, "aku kan tidak bilang mau menolaknya Bakageyama!"

Kageyama mengerling, " _gomen,"_ ucapnya dengan pipi merona.

Biner madu membulat, apa-apaan eksresinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Kageyama si _setter_ jenius, raja lapangan atau apalah julukannya itu bisa malu-malu didepan seorang gadis.

"Kawaii," batin gadis itu.

"Terima kasih untuk malam itu. Berkat kau, aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang."

Hinata mendongak, menatap lamat-lamat wajah pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, matanya seketika berbinar, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih," Hinata meraih sekotak susu lagi dari lokernya lalu memberikannya ke Kageyama. "Untukmu."

"Tapi ini kan—"

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan keduanya, bantu aku."

Kageyama tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil sekotak susu dari tangan Hinata dan menusuk sedotan. Gadis didepannya cekikikan lalu menarik tangan Kageyama keluar gedung sekolah.

"Ayo pulang bersama Kageyama!" Ajak Hinata dengan tawa lebar.

Kageyama tidak melawan, ia membiarkan gadis didepannya menyeret lengannya. Senyum si gadis senja membuat dadanya menghangat, Kageyama menatap surai jingga yang terkibar angin itu lekat.

"Cantik."

Suara berat mengudara, langkah Hinata seketika terhenti. Gadis itu memutar tubuh, menatap Kageyama dengan kening berderut, "kau bilang sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya mengatupkan bibir dan membuang wajah.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Ulangnya.

"Tidak ada," mantan partnernya gelapan, ia mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau pasti salah dengar, mana mungkin aku bilang _cantik_ padamu _boke_!"

 _Jujur sekali!_

Hinata melongo, keduanya seketika membeku, Kageyama membungkam mulutnya begitu menyadari dirinya keceplosan.

"M–maksudku langitnya! Bukan kau, aku bilang langitnya cantik!" Sesaat kemudian dia pun merajuk, "Ahh sudahlah! Aku mau pergi membeli sepatu!" Katanya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti.

"Apa dia malu? Astaga imut sekali," batinnya.

"Tadaimaa.."

Aroma sedap sup miso menguar di udara begitu ia melangkah masuk rumah, perutnya bergerumuh minta disini. Gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati malaikat penjaganya tengah sibuk mengaduk sup di panci.

"Malam ini sup miso?!" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar.

Natsume menoleh sekilas, dari wajahnya nampak jelas kalau pemuda cantik itu baru menyadari Hinata sudah datang. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Malam ini agak dingin, jadi aku memasak sup."

"Kubantu!" Hinata berjalan menuju rak piring lalu mengambil beberapa mangkuk porselen dan sumpit. Gadis itu membuka _rice cooker_ dan memasukan nasi ke mangkuk.

"Shoyou– _kun,_ buat nasinya di tiga mangkuk, ya."

"Untuk siapa satunya?" tanya Hinata.

"Asistenku akan datang, dia suka mengamuk jika tidak diberi makan."

Hinata bergumam mengerti lalu mengambil satu mangkuk lagi, "aku baru tahu malaikat juga butuh asisten."

"Oh ya, jimat yang kau minta sudah kudapatkan."

"Sungguh!" pekik Hinata girang seketika.

Natsume mengangguk.

Wajah gadis senja seketika bersemu merah bahagia, ia segera berlari dan melompat kearah Natsume, ia peluk tubuh ringkih pria didepannya erat. " _Arigatou_ Malaikat– _san!_ "

Sedang yang dipeluk terbatuk kesulitan bernapas, "Shoyou lepas..kan."

"Ups," gadis itu menjauhkan tubuh dan tertawa sumbang. "Kelepasan."

Gadis senja mengadahkan tangan dengan tatapan berbinar menunggu jimat yang dijanjikan malaikat itu padanya. Natsume membuang napas lalu mematikan kompor, ia berjalan ke lemari pendek dan membuka salah satu raknya.

Pemuda itu mendekati Hinata dan menaruh sebuah liontin putih dengan mata kalung menyerupai kucing, gadis itu menatap takjub sejenak, "bagus sekali, ini sungguh jimat?"

"Hm," gumam Natsume sebagai jawaban, "jangan sampai hilang, mengerti?"

Gadis senja mengangguk menurut, ia pasang kalung liontin putih itu di leher putihnya. Jendela tiba-tiba terbuka lalu muncul makhluk bulat menyerupai rakun disana. Hinata reflek memeluk lengan Natsume.

"Apa kalungnya tidak berfungsi?" bisik Hinata takut-takut, "kenapa aku masih bisa melihat _youkai_ cosplay doraemon disini?"

"Apa kau bilang gadis kecil?!" pekik mahkluk bulat itu membuat Hinata berjengit terkejut.

"Dia bicara!"

Natsume mengusap lengan Hinata mencoba menenangkan, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah makhluk bulat disana dan menggendongnya untuk masuk ke rumah. "Kau lama juga _sensei."_

" _Sensei_?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Dia asisten yang tadi kubilang mau datang."

"Asisten?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah makhluk bulat itu, "rakun jelek ini asistenmu?" tanyanya lagi, ragu.

" _Nandato!_ Aku bukan rakun, panggil aku _nyanko sensei!"_

"Tidak kusangka malaikat sepertimu juga membutuhkan asisten," gumam Hinata mengabaikan celotehan _sensei_ didepannya.

Natsume tersenyum lalu menuangkan sup miso ke mangkuk, "aku sebenarnya seorang _shinki_ salah satu dewa hutan, Houdzuki _gami._ Selain pada dewa, aku juga bekerja untuk surga membantu menuntun jiwa yang sudah meninggal." Iris sewarna _zambrud_ melirik kearah kucing _calico_ yang sibuk menyantap makanannya, " _nyanko sensei_ dulunya mantan pelayan Houdzuki _gami_ yang kini akhirnya menjadi pengawal sekaligus asistenku."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "kau cukup sibuk ya malaikat– _san."_

Pria padi tertawa kecil, "begitulah."

"Ah benar juga!" Mata Hinata melebar, "malaikat– _san_ di dunia ini bekerja? Kau dapat uang dari mana memberiku uang saku dan rumah ini?"

Natsume terkekeh, "uang itu aku dapatkan dari para dewa, dan para dewa mendapatkan uang itu dari persembahan manusia saat berdoa di kuil. Malaikat juga digaji besar loh." Pemuda cantik itu tertawa sumbang, "begini-begini aku cukup kaya karena bekerja untuk surga."

Hinata manggut-manggut mengerti, "tidak kusangka ada sistem mata uang di surga?"

"Kami memakai emas di surga."

"Emas!" pekik Hinata terkejut, "wah Natsume– _san_ pasti kaya raya, kau bisa membeli apapun di dunia dengan emas."

Pemuda cantik tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "kami para malaikat atau shinki tidak diperkenankan memiliki hawa nafsu. Mau sebanyak apapun uang yang kupunya, aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menghambur-hamburkannya. Maka dari itu aku senang akhirnya bisa memakai uangku untuk Shoyou– _kun."_

Hinata tertegun sejenak melihat senyum sang pemuda padi, rona tipis menghiasi pipi sang gadis senja. Ia ikut tersenyum. " _Arigatou_ malaikat– _san_."

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	10. Chapter 10

[Aku kalah Kageyama, _gomene_ ]

Tubuh Kageyama tersentak, kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia mendongak, memandang kelas yang sudah sepi. Ah, dia pasti tertidur lagi. Akhir-akhir ini jam tidurnya sangat buruk, pemuda itu kadang takut hanya untuk memejamkan mata. Bayangan kematian Hinata masih sering menghantui mimpinya.

Ia mengusap kasar wajah kuyunya dan bangkit, terpaan sinar matahari senja memasuki kaca jendela, tanda sekarang sudah jauh dari jam pulang sekolah.

Derap langkah terdengar dan pintu kelas digeser. Kageyama yang baru saja menyampirkan tasnya menoleh, ia mengernyit melihat Ryouta di daun pintu.

"Syukurlah kau belum pulang _senpai_."

"Ada apa?"

Ryouta mengatur napas sejenak. "Pelatih Ukai meminta kita semua berkumpul, para _senpai_ juga."

Pemuda _raven_ mengangguk lalu berjalan melewati Ryouta keluar kelas, "ayo pergi." Ucapnya datar. Ryouta mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang _senpainya_ itu.

Pelatih Ukai menghembuskan asap rokok, matanya memandang kearah tiga pemain kelas tiga yang tersisa didepannya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, sebentar lagi pertandingan musim semi. Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut serta, tapi jujur. Tenaga kalian masih dibutuhkan disini."

Yamaguchi mengangkat tangan, ia tersenyum tipis dan melirik sekilas kearah Tsukishima disampingnya, "aku dan Tsukki tidak keberatan ikut bertanding lagi."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, lalu," sang pelatih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kageyama, sedangkan yang dipandang justru menundukkan kepala. Pelatih Ukai menghela napas, "aku sudah bilang aku tidak memaksa. Jika kau memang tidak mau bertanding, silahkan saja."

Kageyama mendongak, "aku masih ingin bermain voli. Hanya saja," jeda sejenak, "aku tidak yakin bisa maksimal mengingat ini pertama kalinya kita bermain tanpa Hinata. Ukai– _san_ juga pasti sudah mengerti. Penyerang utama Karasuno tetaplah Hinata. Tiba-tiba merubah formasi membuatku sedikit bingung."

"Kau terlalu mengagungkan Hinata ou– _sama_ , kita masih punya Ryouta sebagai pengganti _ace,_ bukan?" timpal Tsukishima geram, "berhentilah bergantung pada orang yang sudah mati."

Kageyama mengatupkan bibir, sedangkan tangannya terkepal kuat. Tsukishima benar, ia merasa menjadi seorang pengecut. Hanya saja, tetap saja sepi rasanya dilapangan tanpa kehadiran sang partner.

"Sudahlah Tsukishima." Pelatih Ukai membuang napas, "ini memang sulit, tanpa Hinata kita pasti akan terdesak. Setter yang paling mengerti hal itu. Tapi jangan jadikan bencana sebagai alasan untuk menyerah. Kita hanya perlu berjuang sekuat tenaga. Posisi Hinata, aku ingin Ryouta yang menggantikannya."

Ryouta melebarkan mata, "tapi aku seorang _wing spiker_."

"Tubuhmu tinggi, aku ingin kau di baris depan sebagai starter. Berlatihlah block oleh Tsukishima. Kita punya banyak spiker bagus lainnya, namun kita kekurangan seorang _blocker_. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Pemuda pirang menghela napas kemudian mengangguk, "baik pelatih."

"Kageyama, jika kau memang tidak ingin bermain sebagai starter, aku akan meminta Akira sebagai setter, sedangkan kau sebagai di bangku cadangan sebagai _pinch serve_."

"Baiklah." Kageyama menarik napas, "aku akan bermain sebagai _setter._ "

Seketika semua anggota tim voli putera tersenyum. Kageyama memang sedang terpuruk, namun ia tidak membiarkan dirinya terus-terusan rapuh. Ia hanya perlu waktu untuk bangkit kembali.

"Ah benar juga." Takeda _sensei_ bersuara membuat seluruh atensi teralih kearahnya, "aku tadi berbincang dengan Ono– _sensei_ penasihat sekaligus _coach_ tim voli wanita. Untuk menghemat uang klub, acara rutin golden week kita akan bergabung bersama mereka."

"Eehhh!" pekik seluruh anggota seketika.

"Tim voli pria akhir-akhir ini perlu banyak biaya menyiapkan transportasi untuk latih tanding. Jadi menurutku ide Ono _sensei_ tidak terlalu buruk." Takeda _sensei_ menatap semua anggota tim dengan wajah bersalah, "apa kalian keberatan? Tenang saja, kita hanya akan berada di satu gedung penginapan. Lapangan kalian akan dipisah jadi kalian tidak perlu terganggu saat latihan."

Ryouta mengepalkan tangan, "berada di radius 100 meter bersama Hina– _chan!_ Sugoi _desu_!" pekiknya hiperbolis. "Kami tidak keberatan _sensei_." teriaknya dibalas anggukan keras anggota lain.

"Berada di radius 100 meter bersama Kageyama _senpai_." Gumam Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sedangkan Hinata disampingnya gemetaran, wajahnya memucat begitu mendengar pemberitahuan dari Ono _sensei_ tentang _golden week_ yang akan dilaksanakan bergabung dengan tim pria. Ia menelan ludah kasar.

Bayangan Kageyama dan Tsukishima menghantui kepala.

"Satu seminggu bersama dua orang paling mengerikan," gumamnya setengah bergidik.

Yuzuriha Kaori bertepuk tangan, membuat seluruh atensi teralih kearahnya, "ini kesempatan kita. Seperti yang kita tahu, tim pria Karasuno menjadi salah satu tim paling di takuti di perfektur bahkan di Jepang. Jadi, ini bukan waktunya untuk takut dan minder, kita harus belajar banyak dari mereka." Tutur sang kapten bersemangat.

"Baik!" balas semua anggota tak kalah antusias, kecuali Hinata tentunya.

"Persiapkan barang-barang kalian, _golden week_ hanya tersisa satu minggu lagi. Mengerti?!"

"Baik Kapten!"

Hinata menggembungkan pipi, ia melihat kesal kearah beberapa helai pakaian diatas ranjangnya. Natsume membuka pintu kamar Hinata, bermaksud memanggil karena makan malam sudah siap.

"Ada apa Shoyou?"

Gadis itu menoleh, ia menatap jengkel malaikat pelindungnya itu. "Malaikat– _san,_ tidak bisakah kau membelikanku sehelai saja pakaian normal. Kenapa semua pakaian yang kau belikan hanya gaun dan _dress_ saja? Aku jadi tidak punya pakaian yang bisa kubawa ke _camp_ pelatihan."

"Karena tentu saja menurutku kau cocok dengan semua itu," sahut Natsume membuat wajah sang gadis semakin cemberut, "kalau kau tidak punya pakaian lagi, pergi saja berbelanja."

Natsume meraih dompet di sakunya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Hinata. Baru saja Hinata membuka mulut bermaksud minta ditemani, Natsume sudah lebih dulu menyela, "maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus ke surga, ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus."

"Malaikat– _san_ menyebalkan!" pekiknya kesal.

Kageyama berjalan menuruni tangga menuju stasiun kereta, pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya sekilas kemudian beralih kearah jalur rel yang masih kosong.

"Belum datang, ya."

Iris _blueberry_ nya menangkap sosok gadis bersurai senja tengah berdiri sambil menyantap bakpao daging. Kening Kageyama berkerut, merasa familier dengan surai jingga dan tubuh pendek itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, tepat saat ia hendak menyentuh bahu sang gadis senja, gadis itu lebih dulu menoleh kearahnya. Manik madu melebar begitu bertemu tatap dengan iris sebiru lautan. Gadis itu terkejut lalu tersedak bakpao daging yang baru ia telan.

"Kageyama, uhuk!"

Kageyama meringis, ia buru-buru meraih botol air mineral yang sempat ia beli di _vending machine_ dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Makan itu hati-hati _boke!_ "

Hinata mengabaikan omelan sang mantan partner dan langsung menegak air minum botolan tersebut, ia menghela napas lega dan mengusap dadanya yang sempat sesak.

"Kau mengejutkanku _bakayarou!_ "

Kageyama menatap gadis didepannya dari bawah hingga atas. Baru pertama kali ini pemuda itu melihat sosok gadis mungil itu dengan balutan pakaian lain selain seragam sekolah. Jujur, gadis didepannya ini cantik—tidak, bahkan sangat cantik. Wajah cantik dirias tipis dengan surai senjanya yang dibiarkan terurai menambah lagi pesona seorang Natsume Hina.

"— _kun?"_

 _"Kageyama?"_

 _"_ Kageyama– _san!_ "

Tubuh Kageyama tersentak, ia mendongak, memandang Hinata yang tengah menatapnya bingung, "kenapa kau melamun begitu?" tanya sang gadis.

Kageyama membuang wajah dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Tidak ada," balasnya ketus, "kau sendiri sedang apa disini _boke_?"

"Berbelanja. Aku ingin membeli beberapa celana olahraga dan sepatu." Hinata melirik Kageyama yang nampak rapi dengan kemejanya, "kau sendiri mau kemana?"

Kageyama menerawang. "Aku juga mau berbelanja, aku juga ingin membeli celana olahraga baru untuk _golden week_."

Mata sewarna madu itu seketika berbinar, "Sungguh, kalau begitu ayo pergi bersama Kageyama!"

"Asal kau tidak menghambatku, tidak masalah."

Hinata menggembungkan pipi, "kau berbicara seolah aku seperti anak kecil yang mudah tersesat."

"Kau memang mirip anak kecil yang mudah tersesat." Timpal Kageyama dengan wajah tripleknya membuat Hinata naik pitam seketika.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Dua tahun sudah aku keluar dari kehidupan SMA. Kesepian, sedikit. Aku cukup menikmati kehidupan sebagai seorang mahasiswa, namun tetap saja kenangan bersama teman-temanku semasa SMA tidak bisa digantikan begitu saja._

 _Bermain voli dan menjalin hubungan rival yang sehat dengan junior jenius sekaligus menyebalkan. Terdengar tidak harmonis, namun justru itulah salah satu sumber warna dari kehidupanku masa SMA._

 _Saat aku di Tokyo, aku dengar Karasuno akhirnya berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan interhigh, mengalahkan sekolah unggulan Itachiyama gakuen. Ah. Para gagak itu terus saja terbang tinggi. Mereka benar-benar mendominasi kejuaraan sekarang. Dua tahun memenangkan pertandingan musim semi lalu satu kali memenangkan kejuaraan interhigh._

 _Setidaknya kehebatan mereka membuat kami yang pernah kalah dari mereka terlihat sedikit keren. Namun, Tuhan punya kuasa memutar balikkan takdir. Baru beberapa jam berita tentang kemenangan mereka atas kejuaraan Interhigh, berita buruk menyusul. Salah satu penyerang terkuat Karasuno sekaligus partner sang jenius meninggal dunia._

 _Aku sempat merinding. Aku mengenal chibi–chan, dia pria kaku dan hebat namun tidak salah lagi dia seorang yang baik hati. Aku dengar dia ditabrak sebuah truk besar saat perayaan kemenangan dan meninggal dunia karena kehabisan darah dan gagar otak berat._

 _Tidak ada yang menyangka. Pemuda secerah matahari dengan segenap stamina yang besar itu justru berumur paling pendek dibanding kita semua. Aku membenci Tobio–chan, tapi aku juga prihatin padanya._

 _Dibanding semua orang di klub voli Karasuno. Pasti dialah yang paling terpukul atas kepergian partnernya._

 _Aku harap dia menemukan kembali cahayanya._

Notebooks berwarna biru itu ditutup, pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap dengan balutan sweater _marron_ menghela napas sejenak. Ia meraih ponsel, bibirnya mengerucut kesal karena sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, mantan partner volinya itu belum juga datang.

"Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh dari Tokyo kemari." Batinnya kesal.

Manik cokelat teralih ke luar jendela, memandang hiruk pikuk jantung kota Miyagi yang lebih ramai dari saat dua tahun lalu. Baru saja ia hendak menoleh untuk memesan kembali segelas kopi, manik cokelat itu melebar dan terkunci pada sosok familier di luar sana.

Itu mantan rival sekaligus _kouhainya_. Kening pemuda itu berkerut begitu melihat sang _kouhai_ berjalan bersama seorang gadis super cantik bersurai senja bertubuh mungil.

Sudut bibir pemuda bernama Oikawa itu tertarik keatas, "sepertinya aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu Tobio– _chan."_

"Kenapa kau berbicara sendiri?"

Tubuh Oikawa tersentak, ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati pria berwajah garang yang tidak lain adalah Iwaizumi; mantan partner volinya saat SMA. Oikawa terkikik, ia menunjuk keluar jendela dengan dagunya, memberi isyarat agar sahabatnya itu melihat keluar.

Iwaizumi mengikuti arah pandang Oikawa, ia bergumam mengerti begitu melihat apa yang sahabatnya itu maksud. "Dia kekasih Kageyama?"

Oikawa mengedikan bahu, "entahlah."

Iwaizumi duduk di kursi, dia membuka buku menu walau manik matanya masih sesekali memandang keluar.

"Itu bagus untuknya, setidaknya dengan begitu dia tidak terlihat bersedih atas meninggalnya si cebol."

"Menurutmu begitu?" satu alis Oikawa terangkat, "sebagai seorang setter, kehilangan salah satu _spiker_ pasti sesuatu yang membuat stress."

"Oya?" Iwaizumi menyipitkan mata, "tidakkah kau berpikir gadis itu sedikit mirip dengan si cebol."

Manik mata Oikawa melebar, ia mengangguk. "Benar juga, apa mungkin Tobio menggunakan gadis itu sebagai pelepas stressnya—"

 _ **Bukk**_

Ucapan pemuda itu terpotong begitu sang rekan memukul kepalanya dengan buku menu. Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir dan mengusap kepalanya, " _ittaiyo_ Iwa– _chan_!"

"Salahmu karena kau terlalu berpikir berlebihan."

Pemuda berambut klimis hitam itu ngos-ngosan. Ia duduk sebentar di kursi tepat didepan sebuah ruko yang menampilkan etalase barang-barang antik. Perempatan imajiner menghiasi dahi begitu melihat gadis senja berjalan kesana kemari seakan baru pertama kali ini pergi ke kota.

"Oi! Kau bilang mau membeli pakaian olahraga _bo—"_

 _"_ Kageyama lihat! Ada _cake_ rasa stroberi, ah aku jadi lapar," celoteh sang gadis seakan tidak menyadari lawan bicaranya sudah mulai naik pitam.

Kageyama bangkit, ia berjalan dengan wajah garang mendekat kearah Hinata. Hinata yang baru saja menyadari Kageyama marah hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar, "Kageyama?"

"Sudah cukup!" ketus pemuda itu lalu menarik tangan Hinata menuju pusat perbelanjaan, "jika kau terus saja menuruti rasa ingin tahumu itu, kita tidak akan membeli apapun hari ini."

Hinata menggembungkan pipi dan membiarkan Kageyama menarik tangannya, "aku kan sudah lama tidak ke kota." Batinnya kesal.

Mereka tiba di pusat perbelanjaan Miyagi, tidak sebesar _mall_ yang ada di Tokyo, namun semua dijual disini terbilang cukup lengkap. Hinata berjalan mengekori Kageyama menuju toko pakaian olahraga. Seketika matanya berbinar melihat deretan sepatu olahraga dan celana _training_ berbagai model.

Hinata tidak sadar kalau kakinya sudah berhenti didepan deretan celana olahraga dan mulai mengambil salah satu, berniat untuk mencobanya di ruang ganti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu menoleh, "tentu saja memilih celana Kuso _yama_ , apa lagi?"

Alis Kageyama menukik tajam, "memilih celana laki-laki?"

Kini giliran Hinata yang melongo, ia memandang Kageyama dan celana _training_ ditangannya bergantian, "ini celana laki-laki?"

Kageyama mengangguk.

"Dan aku seorang perempuan?"

"Hah? Lalu kau pikir kau itu apa jika bukan perempuan?" sahut Kageyama ketus.

Hinata seketika lesu. Ia perlahan mengembalikan celana itu ditempatnya. "Padahal celananya keren," gumamnya lalu berjalan melalui Kageyama yang terbengong heran melihatnya.

"Gadis aneh."

"Bagaimana Todai? Menyenangkan?"

Pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat mendengus, "mereka berada di level yang berbeda denganku."

Iwaizumi temannya tertawa mengejek, "akhirnya si _setter_ hebat menemukan saingan baru ya."

"Tidak, bagiku sebagai _setter_ , Tobio masih jauh lebih hebat dari mereka." Mata cokelat tua itu melebar, ia terdiam dan meraih ponselnya. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat membentuk seringai.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Iwaizumi bingung melihat gelagat sang mantan partner.

"Soal Tobio." Oikawa terkikik, "aku lupa untuk menggodanya yang akhirnya jalan bersama gadis."

Iwaizumi memutar bola mata malas, "kau memang tidak berubah."

Kageyama berjalan sambil menenteng plastik belanjaannya, begitu sampai didepan _zebracross,_ ia sempatkan menoleh kesamping sekedar memeriksa apa gadis bertubuh mungil itu tersangkut lagi di beberapa toko yang menarik perhatiannya. Iris sewarna _blueberry_ melebar begitu mendapati sisi kanannya kosong tak ada siapapun.

"Kageyamaaa!" Teriak suara cempreng dari arah belakang.

Kageyama menoleh, seketika perempatan imajiner menyembul begitu melihat sang gadis sudah berjongkok karena kelelahan membawa kantung belanjaannya yang luar biasa banyak itu.

"Bantu aku!" rengeknya membuat Kageyama membuang napas kasar.

Pemuda _raven_ berjalan mendekati sang gadis kemudian mengambil separuh kantung belanjaan Hinata. "Kenapa kau harus membeli pakaian banyak sekali, _goldenweek–_ kan hanya lima hari."

"Ini bukan hanya untuk _goldenweek_ , tapi untuk yang lain." Sahut Hinata kemudian berdiri kembali.

"Yang lain?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipi, "kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Gadis itu sengaja membeli banyak pakaian karena mengingat semua pakaian yang dibelikan sang _kakak_ tidak ada yang memenuhi standar enak dipakai bagi Hinata. Masa bodoh dengan uang malaikatnya yang habis. Toh, ini salahnya sendiri.

Kageyama memutar bola mata kesal, ia berjalan mengekori Hinata. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu merasakan ponsel disaku celananya bergetar. Ia menaruh dulu belanjaannya dan Hinata di tanah dan mengambil benda pipih itu.

Dahinya berkerut begitu melihat nama sang _senpai_ terpampang disana.

"Tumben." Batinnya lalu membuka pesan chat.

To : Kageyamatobioxx  
From : Oikawahandsome

 _Tobio–chan! Aku melihatmu loh._  
 _Senangnya melihat kuso–kawai– kouhaiku akhirnya jalan bersama seorang gadis cantik._  
 _Ne ne, apa dia kekasihmu? Kenalkan padaku lain kali, ya! 😉😉_  
 _Jangan lupa traktir dia makan jika kau memang pria sejati.😈😈_

Kageyama seketika naik pitam, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat menjaga jarak karena wajah seramnya. Saat Hinata terlihat menunggu lampu _puffin crossing_ berubah hijau. Ia diam-diam mengambil dompetnya sekedar memeriksa berapa sisa uang jajan bulanannya.

"Aku harap dia tidak minta makanan mahal." Batin Kageyama.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ceritanya mulai boring, author lagi sibuk buangetzzz jadi inspirasinya mulai terbatas 😢😢😢**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kageyama berjalan ringan disamping Hinata, pemuda itu sesekali menyesuaikan jarak karena perbedaan lebar langkah mereka. Iris _blueberry_ nya bergerak gelisah, tangan kanannya sesekali menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. Pesan dari Oikawa menginvasi pikiran Kageyama, membuat dadanya panas.

"Nah Hina.." ucap Kageyama memecah hening.

Gadis itu menoleh, " _nani_?"

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Mata sewarna madu melebar, gadis itu terlihat terkejut. "Kau tahu darimana daritadi aku menahan lapar?" tanyanya.

"Kalau lapar seharusnya bilang _boke_!" ketus Kageyama kesal, pemuda itu membuang wajah, pipinya merona tipis, "ayo makan. Aku traktir." Ucapnya nyaris bergumam.

Hinata menaikan sebelah alis, "kau terlihat tidak tulus mau mentraktirku," celetuknya membuat Kageyama meringis.

"Aku tulus!" timpalnya, "cepat katakan kau mau makan dimana?"

Sepasang manik madu seketika berbinar, "sungguh?!" pekiknya dengan wajah berseri yang entah mengapa membuat dada Kageyama menghangat.

Kageyama mengangguk.

Hinata terdiam, ia mengusap dagu dan melihat kearah deretan toko dan cafe. Kageyama menyipitkan mata dan mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Diam-diam ia gugup, takut jika gadis itu malah memilih cafe mahal.

"Aku mau kesana!" sahut gadis itu dan menunjuk kearah restoran masakan italia yang terlihat lenggang.

Kageyama menelan ludah, dalam hati merapal doa karena restoran Italia sudah pasti makanannya diatas seribu yen per–porsi. "Restoran itu? B-baiklah ayo kesana?"

"Hah? Restoran?" Hinata memiringkan kepala bingung, membuat pemuda didepannya lebih bingung, "aku bukan mau ke restoran, aku mau ke kedai itu?" tunjuk Hinata lagi.

Kageyama menyipitkan mata lalu kembali mengikuti arah tunjukan sang gadis. Seketika hatinya diliputi rasa lega begitu menyadari gadis itu justru memilih kedai ramen kecil tepat disamping restoran Italia.

"Ah itu."

Hinata terkikik, "dingin-dingin seperti ini paling enak makan ramen Kageyama!" pekik gadis itu ceria, "ayo pergi." Hinata menarik tangan Kageyama dan melangkah memasuki kedai.

Kageyama terdiam dan mengekori si gadis _orange_ melangkah memasuki kedai. Mereka memesan dua mangkok ramen, pemuda bermata gelap itu meringis melihat gadis didepannya makan dengan rakus.

"Kau seperti orang yang tidak makan bertahun-tahun."

Gadis itu mendongak, pipinya menggembung karena penuh, ia hanya menggeleng dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak Kageyama pahami.

"Telan dulu makananmu, bodoh."

Hinata menelan ramennya, "ini porsi normal untukku."

"Kau sungguh gadis? Bukankah biasanya gadis tak mau makan makanan berminyak."

Hinata menggembungkan pipi, "tidak semua gadis seperti yang dipikirkan banyak orang, bukan?"

Mereka makan dalam diam, mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kageyama melihat gadis _orange_ sudah selesai memakan ramennya. Hinata bersendawa, membuat gadis itu terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri dan menutup mulutnya. Pipi gadis itu merona malu.

Kageyama entah sejak kapan tersenyum melihat tingkah si gadis senja. Baginya Hinata yang seperti itu beribu kali lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya.

"Hina– _chan_?"

Hinata menoleh begitu mendengar suara bariton pria memanggil namanya. Kageyama ikut menoleh dan melihat pemuda bersurai padi dengan wajah manis di meja dekat mereka.

"Siapa?" gumam Kageyama.

Sedangkan Hinata langsung bangkit, ia berjalan ceria menghampiri meja yang ditempati malaikat pelindungnya itu. Baru saja Hinata hendak membuka mulut untuk menyapa, Natsume sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Kau bersama siapa adik?"

Seketika Hinata menutup mulut, merasa hampir saja keceplosan memanggil pemuda didepannya dengan sebutan 'malaikat– _san'_ seperti biasa.

"Ah dia temanku, namanya Kageyama."

Kageyama bangkit dan membungkuk kecil, pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan wajah bingung. Hinata yang menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan mantan partnernya tertawa kecil.

"Dia kakakku Kageyama, namanya Natsume Takashi."

 _Setter_ jenius itu seketika ber—oh ria, gurat wajahnya seketika mengendur, separuh dirinya merasa lega mendengar bahwa pemuda cantik itu bukanlah kekasih sang gadis senja.

"Ma—maksudku, Nii– _san_ sedang apa disini?"

Takashi tersenyum, "aku berniat membeli ramen untuk makan malam, tapi sepertinya kau sudah makan malam duluan."

Hinata seketika memasang wajah bersalah, "gomen."

"Tidak masalah Hina– _chan_."

Iris sewarna _zambrud_ beralih kearah Kageyama. Tubuh Kageyama tersentak, bulu kuduknya meremang begitu iris cokelat terang seperti kaca itu menatapnya dalam. Manik _blueberry_ melebar begitu perlahan pemuda bersurai padi itu menatapnya sendu.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi membeli ramen, aku akan berbelanja bahan dapur sebentar. Nikmatilah waktu kalian dan jangan pulang terlambat." Tutur pemuda padi itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Hinata membuang napas, "ah aku jadi tidak enak padanya." Dahi gadis itu mengernyit melihat sang mantan partner nampak melamun.

"Kageyama?"

Kageyama tersentak mendengar suara cempreng si gadis senja, ia menoleh. "Nani?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

Kageyama terdiam, ia menatap punggung pemuda bersurai padi yang baru saja melangkah keluar pintu kedai. "Dia sungguh kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

Pemuda klimis menghela napas. Manik _blueberry_ itu menatap lamat daun pintu kedai.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa dia seperti sedang mengasihaniku."

Natsume berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju rumah, iris cokelat terangnya menangkap sosok kucing _calico_ yang duduk diatas kursi di taman bermain usang. Pemuda itu memutar tumit dan melangkah mendekati si kucing.

"Dari wajahmu itu.."

Manik cokelat terang melebar.

"Kau sudah sadar bahwa keputusan para dewa itu konyol."

Manik cokelat itu kembali meredup. Natsume menghela napas dan mendudukan diri disamping kucingnya. Ia mendongak, memandang langit-langit malam yang gelap tanpa taburan bintang.

"Aku harus bagaimana _sensei?_ "

Nyanko– _sensei_ melirik malaikatnya itu sekilas, "jelaskan masalahnya."

Natsume menegakkan tubuh, ia mengacak pelan surai padinya. "Aku merasa menjadi penjahat didalam romansa ini. Andai aku berani menentang keputusan kamuhakari waktu itu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi pada mereka."

Nyanko– _sensei_ memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. "Rumit sekali."

Takashi menatap sendu langit malam, ia menggigit bibir. Ia telah dihidupkan kembali selama lebih puluhan tahun. Bekerja sebagai malaikat dan shinki seorang dewa. Namun, inilah pertama kalinya Natsume merasa menjadi orang bodoh.

"Andai aku menentang keputusan kamuhakari itu, Kageyama tidak akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya."

Hinata memandang langit berawan, iris _caramel_ nya menyipit. Kageyama berdiri disampingnya, ikut memperhatikan langit.

"Akan turun hujan."

Kageyama mengangguk, membenarkan memang malam itu sedang mendung. Mereka berdua tengah menunggu bus, jarak stasiun dari tempat mereka sekarang cukup jauh jika harus berjalan kaki. Belum lima menit mereka berdiri disana, hujan benar-benar mengguyur.

Jutaan rintik air membasahi jantung kota Miyagi. Hinata mundur, berusaha berlindung dibawah atap sempit halte bus. Namun tetap saja angin membawa air hujan hingga membasahi sebagian tubuhnya. Kageyama menghela napas melihat sang gadis nampak kedinginan.

"Pakai ini."

Pemuda itu melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya ditubuh mungil gadis itu. Hinata hendak menolak, namun Kageyama sudah menatapnya tajam lebih dulu hingga membuat gadis itu bergidik.

"Pakai jika tak mau sakit." Tandasnya final.

Hinata mengangguk menyerah dan mengeratkan jaket si mantan partner ditubuhnya, ia melirik Kageyama yang kini hanya mengenakan kaos tipis.

"Kageyama sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya cemas, "kau bisa sakit."

Kageyama menoleh, pemuda itu menepuk pelan puncak kepala si gadis jeruk, "aku ini lelaki, tak akan mudah sakit _boge."_ Ucapnya rendah.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum, ia tertawa kecil dengan pipi bersemu merah. Kageyama yang melihatnya menaikan alis.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, ia melirik sang mantan partner dan tersenyum jenaka, "aku hanya tidak menyangka pria berwajah seram sepertimu sangat perhatian pada seorang gadis." Ucapnya membuat Kageyama merona.

Pemuda itu membuang wajah dan mengerucutkan bibir, "aku hanya tak mau kau menyalahkanku jika sampai kau sakit." Sahutnya nyaris bergumam.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia mendongak begitu mendengar deru mesin mobil mendekat. "Bus datang!" pekiknya ceria.

Gadis itu menarik lengan Kageyama dan membawanya masuk bus, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Manik sewarna _caramel_ itu meredup melihat pakaian Kageyama yang basah kuyup.

"Bodoh, lihatlah dirimu basah kuyup begitu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hina _boge."_

 _"Hontou?"_

Kageyama menatap lekat sang gadis senja, ia tersenyum tipis. " _Hontou_."

Hinata menggeser tubuhnya mendekati sang partner dan memeluk lengan pemuda itu erat. Iris sewarna _blueberry_ itu melebar, pemuda itu gelagapan dengan dirinya dan detak jantungnya yang terpompa akibat ulah Hinata.

"Bo–boge, apa yang kau.."

"Jangan menolaknya Kageyama."

Hinata tersenyum, ia rengkuh lengan pemuda itu erat, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk sang _setter._ "Ini bisa menghangatkanmu."

Manik _blueberry_ melebar mendengarnya namun kemudian meredup kembali. Ah. Wajah gadis itu begitu dekat, Kageyama menyukai kehangatan ini. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan gadis ini. Memeluknya bahkan menciumnya. Di malam yang dingin ini, Kageyama merasa semakin ingin memiliki gadis senja.

 _ **Bersambung..**_


End file.
